Tiny Dancer
by TinyDancer-InTheRain
Summary: Life isnt about waiting for the storm to pass, its about learning to dance in the rain. -Anonymous. PAUL IMPRINT STORY. Rated "T" for mostly language.
1. Falling down

**Okay, so the reason I keep redoing my stories, and making new ones that are so similar is because I have this one, long, absolutely perfect story in my head and I just cant find the right way to get it out, so I promise, this is the last, final, and greatest story, that comes from that one story in my head. Here it is.**

**Prologue**

**Life isn't about waiting for the storm to pass, its about learning to dance in the rain.**

It was almost the end of summer, my best friend Jordan Thail and I were at dance camp, we only have one week left. There's three of us, best friends, the other one is Leah Clearwater but she's a little older than us and she doesn't like dance, that's why she's not here, she couldn't have come anyways because she has "Wolf duties" as Jordan and I call them(it's a long story).

The reason I'm here is. not only because I'm obsessed with dancing, and I love it so much, but also at home, I have a big family. My older sister Rebecca doesn't live with us anymore, she still lives on the reservation though. She lives in a cute little cottage with her husband Greg and their new 5 ½ month old baby Carley Grace. I was so glad when Carley was born because Rebecca and Greg have been trying for so long and she already miscarried 3, I don't think she would've lived if she lost Carley too.

Anyways, at home, there's me, I'm the oldest since Rebecca no longer lives with us, then there's Mia she's 5, and Calista Rose and Madison who are twins and are 3, Braxton who just turned two and there's nothing more hilarious than him, and finally my new baby sister Chloe, who I've yet to meet. She was born this summer while I was at dance camp. They sent me pictures though. She's extremely tiny for her age, the tiniest of all of us, probably the smallest baby I've ever seen, but god she's cute.

It was hard to stay concentrated because 2 weeks ago I got a call from my dad, he said not to worry but that mom was missing, how the fuck do I not worry when my mom is missing? I knew something weird was going on and I defiantly wasn't a good weird, it was bad. Then last week, I got another call, and my dad said both Calista Rose and Mia were missing. And that he was the reason and he was going to go fix it. Now it's a week later and I haven't heard anything from him, and I'm scared to death.

I was sitting on the dock with my legs hanging off the dock, watching the reflections of my feet moving back and forth over the water, not even nearly close to touching it. Suddenly my best friend Jordan came and sat down beside me with a sigh. "Jacob called."

I kept my eyes on the water. "Yeah?" I asked quietly. "What'd he say?" She sighed. "There's not enough," I laughed when she rolled her eyes. "To cover patrol. I mean there's fucking seventeen of us and La Push is the tiniest place in the universe so I told him to piss off and leave me alone. I shook my head and laughed at her. That's exactly what I would've done and exactly what I would've told her to do. I'm the badass of the three of us as they say.

See, Jacob is the alpha, the one in charge and my friends, Leah and Jordan, including Leah's younger brother Seth, Jordan's older brother Jared, and all our friends are fucking werewolves. I know, you think I'm totally nuts but its true. Of course, I'm the only one who doesn't get to share the fun, I'm not even an imprint either. They're just my friend. The good thing is, you'll never, I mean ever get bored around them, the bad thing is, you might starve around them because they eat everything you own, hell they might eat you if there's no more food left. My best friends Leah and Jordan are the only girls out of the whole pack. There's never, ever been girls in the pack in history so they're pretty special, all my friends are.

My phone buzzed and I pulled it out of my bag. Jordan took her shoes off as she sat beside me, dangled her feet over the water like mine, and water as the sun went down, and sent light dancing on the water, I'd never seen anything more beautiful in my life. I looked at my screen to see who was calling. It was Rebecca, my older sister.

I pressed talk and put the phone up to my ear. Jordan was listening, she didn't have to put her head beside mine to hear because she has wolf hearing but I knew she was listening, when was she not? The three of us always listen in. "Hey Becks, what's up?" I asked, looking back at the sunset.

I could hear her sniffle and my heart tightened. Something was wrong, defiantly wrong, and I had this bad feeling in my stomach that it had to do with the half of my family that's missing at the moment.

"I-I'm s-so sorry Ashley, b-but you h-have t-t-to c-come home…now." She stuttered, bursting into another fit of sobs, I could hear Greg trying to comfort her.

"Why Becks? What's wrong? Are Mom, Dad, Calista, and Mia okay? Have you heard anything?" I said, starting to get really worried.

"A-Ashley? M-mom and M-Mia are…d-dead." And suddenly I dropped the phone, letting I fall hard to the wooden boards bellow me before bouncing and sliding off the edge, making a small splash as it hit the water.

I hadn't cried since I was eleven years old, and now I'm just barely sixteen, its bout time for me to cry, and I did. I fell over, into Jordan's arms, and for the first time in five years, I completely sobbed my heart out.

Jordan and I went home from camp after that and two days later when the funeral rolled around, I sat at the bottom f my walk in closet, doors closed, completely surrounded by darkness, tears streaming down my face, bottle of vodka in my hand, drinking my life away, or at least what was left of it.


	2. The beginning of forever

**Just so you know, for this story, I have all the chapters after chapter ten all written out, and its seventy or more chapters, so you wont have to wait long after chapter ten because I'll put them up. I just have to figure out the chapters before 10.**

**IMPORTANT!****- I got the picture for Chloe up on my profile, I'm still working on pictures for the rest but if you want to see hers the links are on my profile and she looks exactly the same as that baby. Chloe is based off that baby in fact, that baby also has the same name. Anyways, the last three pictures are from when Chloe's older. She's not that old yet, she's still a tiny baby like in the first three pictures okay?**

_Please read and review and in your reviews, let me know what you think of the pictures of Chloe. Thanks._

_-Emma._

**Chapter 2.** The beginning of forever

I was hanging upside down on the couch in my room, my head almost touching the floor and my legs hanging off the top of the couch. Leah was lounged out across my bed and Jordan was sitting in my desk chair. Leah sighed. I was sitting there in my shorts, and my shirt that had the name of the dance studio I dance at written on it. My dance bag was packed and on the floor, beside the couch, as well as beside my beside my head as I waited for the final tick of the clock.

Suddenly I started falling even further and I couldn't catch myself. I fell on my head, before my leg fell over and I did a flip, or since my head was already on the floor, I guess you could call it an awkward fall, but oh well. Everyone was out doing something. See, I now live with my aunt Kim, who's the coolest aunt ever, her husband Andrew, their two twin daughters(who are twins but look nothing alike, one with blonde hair, one with brown) who are my cousin and are over twenty years old now. Their names are Julianna(Julie-on-uh), her middle name it Taylor, so we call her JT sometimes and Alexandra, who we call Alex because she hates her whole name, which I so would've done. She's so much like me its scary. I also live with Julianna's boyfriend, well fiancé now, Brody, and Julianna's 6 year old daughter Emma from a past marriage.

There's a lot of people, but my aunt Kim owns a newspaper, just like my dad did, which she has now taken over for my dad while he's "out of town". Kim's my dad's sister. **(Obviously this Kim, her aunt is not Jared's imprint, she just has the same name, as well as Ashley's older sister, Rebecca, she is not Jacob's older sister nor is she related to Jacob or his older sisters, 'kay? Any questions? Review and ask me, I'll answer back).**

Anyways, Julianna and Brody took Emma, Madison, and Braxton to the beach for the day since its supposed to be sunny and nice out which is really rare here so we have to get our tans in while we can. Alex, grabbed Chloe and went with them to the beach as well. Kim was at work and Andrew going to watch a game at one of his friends houses for the day.

Me? I was stuck here, bored out of my mind, sitting upside down on my couch, which I just fell on my head, off of, with Leah and Jordan here. Jordan's face only making me mad since she can no longer dance because she's a werewolf, and now it would be so easy, I don't know, Jacob's rules. Stupid Jacob, fuck him. Now I have to go to dance by myself. I mean, all my friends I hang out with at school are either the pack, or I have a bunch of friends from dance, who I also go to school with, so I have them, but I've always danced with Jordan, she's one of my best friends, and I'm pissed she cant go. Although she's a little pissed too but dance isn't her life like it is mine.

As a little kid, my parents were never around, my dad was always at work, doing stuff for his news paper, he left before I got up for school, and came home after I'd gone to sleep. I only saw him on weekends. And my dad didn't know but my mom was a drunk and she always left me and Rebecca, and went to the bar during the day to drink. For a long time, until Rebecca was going to college, she took car of me. Just like I felt the need to take care of my little siblings when they were born, after Becs went off to college.

Anyways, I always wanted to forget my life and the way I did that was dance. I've been dancing since I was 3. I have people from colleges, always coming to watch me, I'm the best in the state, I win all competitions and the best part is, I'm so great because I'm good at all dances, and not just one, not just ballet, but hip hop, jazz, lyrical/contemporary, tumbling, all of it. The people from Julliard have been watching me since I was just a kid, especially because my dad is well known around here, and at Julliard. I actually have three scholarships there for dancing, piano, or singing, which ever one I wanted, or all three if I wanted, but I'm only in tenth grade and I havent told anyone I received those letters yet, I mean I'm not even looking for colleges, let alone applying for them. They've been watching me since I started, they were looking for _me_.

Anyways, I love my family, my older sister and my younger siblings, they've always come first, they still do and always will. My whole world revolves around them and I love them more than anything and they are first in my life but dance defiantly comes right up there in second. I mean if I didn't have younger siblings that meant so much to me, dance would defiantly be first. But I do love my family, and they are first but dance is defiantly extremely important to me. And its not just a thing my parents made me do, who are pressuring me to get into a good college because they're not, they never have, its always been me, always been what I wanted to do. And I love it.

I didn't even bother getting up off the floor after my fall. My head hurt now and I didn't care. I just laid there on the floor with my eyes closed. I could hear Leah dramatically sigh again and even with my eyes closed, I rolled my eyes. "So are you teaching or taking class today?" Leah asked.

I sighed. "Both. I have ballet and lyrical. Break. Then I teach ballet, tap, and jazz for just my one class before I have another break. Then I have hip hop. I don't have tumbling or jazz or anything else today."

Even with my eyes closed I could tell Leah was nodding her head, not interested at all, and half asleep from boredom and being tired from patrol.

Finally it was time to go. Leah was crashing on my bed, and spending the night before her shift again, as well as Jordan, so they'd be here when I got back. And everyone else was gone. I grabbed my bag and left, getting into the car and heading to the studio.

**After Ashley's classes and break, before she teaches the twelve year olds class…**

I was just playing around and dancing when my two best students ran in and hugged me. They're both twelve and they're twins. They're really good for their age, best in my class, and the best part is I know them. They're sort of part of the pack family, well…in a way. They Jordan's older brother, Jared's best friends little sisters. They're Paul's little sisters.

Paul and I, don't acknowledge each other really. We're both hot heads and badass and we sure as hell don't go together because it will only make a bigger fire. He or I will crack a joke at one another time to time, or pick on each other but I don't even know what color his eyes are, I don't think I've ever looked in his eyes, I mean I rarely ever even look at his face. I do love his twin little sisters that are in my class though. Their names are Reagan and Riley. I've always loved those names…

Paul walked in behind them which kind of-no, actually completely shocked me. Paul isn't one to care much, he would never bring his little sisters to dance, no way could he be caught doing such a nice thing like that. Because he's Paul. I do have to say, he's got the best abs out of the pack, he's only an inch shorter than Jacob, he hot, just like the rest of the pack, and I guess I'm a little bit attracted to him. Besides, he's a lot like me.

I laughed. "Paulie, I cant believe you showed your face her." I chuckled.

"Har de har har." He replied sarcastically as he walked up to me. "You? Dancing? Damn, I think I'll stay. This has got to be good."

I rolled my eyes. "Actually I am quite good and watch you mouth mister or I'll make you put on tights and dance with me."

He chuckled. "Ha! You cant-" And he suddenly stopped as we looked into each others eyes. I smiled because I knew the color of his eyes now. They were a color I've never seen before. They were the color of the tides of the ocean, so beautiful, but pulling me in, and drowning me, I was lost in his eyes of water and just like the tides, I sure as hell couldn't fight them. I was lost in his eyes for so long, I didn't even notice my whole class was here now, in a circle, surrounding us and watching us like hawks.

I laughed and shook my head, turning around as I started dance. I still couldn't shake the sudden feeling I got that made me want Paul so bad, want him to look at me, watch me, touch me, hold me, kiss me, and love me. All I've ever wanted was someone to love me but I gave up on that when I was thirteen, realizing my parents never would, and neither would anyone else. It was a weird feeling though, something I've never felt before but yet seemed so familiar, like I'd seen it a bunch of times, all the time, it was like a pull to him, the tides were pulling me back to him and back into his eyes, and they'd succeed, no matter how hard I tried because you cant fight the tides of the ocean. The whole class I couldn't shake the pull-y feeling though.


	3. Twinkle

**Yes the whole snowflake thing from the other story, is the same in this one. And from my story before, Ashley's eyes are still Rainbow colored and all the stuff from the other version of this story that I deleted, is still the same and still true. Hope you like. Please Review.**

**P.S. **_I'm listening to Life After You by Daughtry so you should listen to it while you read it, please. __J_

**Chapter 3. Twinkle**

It was pouring so badly that all I could see was rain and blotches of color, it even hurt a little but I love rain, I always have, especially dancing in it. _Life isn't waiting for the rain to pass, its about learning to dance in the rain. _I always say. I've said that since I was a little kid, I never knew where I got it from, probably a movie or something.

So here I was, on the beach in front of my house just dancing in the rain. Some people may think I'm crazy, yes, but I don't care, I've always know I was crazy and I'm damn proud of it. Though I do admit, being out here dancing in the rain, without any music is weird, but a true, real dancer, doesn't need music to be able to dance because dancing is beautiful enough, it just comes to you, music comes from dancing, and I don't need it. Though usually I do have my ipod and am listening to it as well to keep me company and stay on rhythm but its raining cats and dogs, or cats and wolves as my stupid friend Embry says, and I didn't want my ipod to get ruined in the rain.

It was easy now because a few weeks ago something strange happened. One moment I'm normal like usual, the next I run at the speed of like and I'm supernaturally strong. Faster than Renesmee's dad Edward who's the fastest vampire and stronger than my buddy Emmett who's the strongest vampire, and trust me, we tested it out, and well Emmett and I, we tested it out seven times because Emmett wasn't very happy losing each time.

"Guess its true, what they say." A deep husky voice said from beside me. I turned around, squinting in the rain so I could see Paul. My eyebrows furrowed and because of the rain, a normal person wouldn't be able to see it but Paul's the least normal of the two of us, so maybe he did. "What are you talking about?" I asked, getting closer to him, yet I still wasn't able to see him clearly.

I could see as his smile grew big. "They say you're the girl version of me, you know, badass and all that shit. I didn't believe it, I thought it was an act but you have a tattoo, and that's not legal which means you would've had to get a fake ID and that's badass."

I rolled my eyes. "Uh…actually, I have three." And suddenly, his eyes got huge. "What exactly does that one on the inside of your wrist say or mean?" I looked down at the small tattoo on my inner wrist, which said; _Pura Vida._

I looked down sadly at wrist. "It means pure life." I told him. He nodded. "I guess, I'll…uh, see you later." He said. "Wait, where are you going?" I asked.

He turned back to look at me. "Cliff diving, Twinkle," He smirked and winked at me. "Want to come." I just stared wordlessly at him. "How the hell-"

He smiled and shrugged. "I asked Leah."

My middle name is Starr, that's why Paul called me twinkle. No one had ever called me that before.

"Race you there!" I yelled over my shoulder as I past him. I ended up beating him to the cliff, which I expected. I walked to the edge of the cliff and looked down, smirking at the water, unfortunately Paul didn't see my smirk.

I heard him chuckle and I turned around, raising my eyebrow at him. "What?" I asked. His cocky self crossed his arms over his chest and smirked. "If your afraid, I'll go first."

I rolled my eyes and walked up to him, placing my hand on his chest. I smirked. "No, I'm fine. Here, I'll show you how its done." I told him, pushing him back with my hand. I smirked and winked at him before turning around. I knew I was making him nervous which means I'm winning.

The rain was still pounding us, and I could barely hear myself think. I was wear my favorites really short, white jean shorts that showed on my long, muscled, dancer legs. I was also wearing a V neck white t-shit that was soaking wet and sticking to my body, showing my black Nike sports bra that was underneath. I reached down to the hem of my shirt, and reached up, pulling it over my head and dropping it on the ground beside me.

"W-why are you doing that?" Paul asked nervously from behind me. I smirked even bigger. "I don't want to get it wet!" I yelled back at him, through the rain. I heard him chuckle and I didn't even have look at his face to know he was rolling his eyes.

I turned around to look at him and almost laughed when his eyes went wide as the fell on my chest and his jaw dropped a little. I'm not a fat person, hell I'm not anywhere close to fat but I'm tall, I'm muscular, and well I'm not small, and neither are my boobs, but they aren't big either. "Watch. And. Learn." I told him before turning around, running through the blinding rain and doing a perfect dive of the cliff. I did to neat and perfect flips in the air before returning to my diving position and breaking the water with my hands before diving in.

I turned around under water and popped my head up, floating in the rushing water with the rain pounding on my head and the water that was surrounding me. Between the waves crashing against the rocks of the cliff, and the rain pounding everywhere around me, I couldn't hear shit.

I could barely see the cliffs and I didn't know Paul had jumped till there was this huge crash from beside me, and his head popped up. I could barely see Paul with the rain drowning me but I felt his warm hand on my back, pulling me towards him, till my chest was smashed up against his.

He leaned forward and crashed his lips to mine. To my own surprise _I_ didn't pull away, in fact I got a little bit carried away. I wrapped my legs around his waist under the water, and he bowed me back as he kissed me. We just jumped off the cliff, into the water, and now I'm kissing a hot sexy werewolf in the ocean in the pouring rain. It was defiantly one of those hot sexy make out scenes in the rain from one of those chick flick romance movies-minus the whole him being a werewolf part-. And it was defiantly sexy.

My cheek were a light shade of pink as I pulled away and unattached myself from him. "Um…race you to Emily's?" I asked. He nodded and I raced him through the water, the beach, and the forest to get to the beach, not to mention I also had to go grab my shirt from the cliff and he didn't, he just kept running, yet I still beat him. And yes I was very proud of myself.

We stood there in front of Emily's, breathing hard, trying to catch our breaths. Me more so than him though because I'm still human even though I can run faster than any werewolf or vampire as well as I'm stronger than any werewolf or vampire but I'm still human, and I have asthma as well. Though that's never stopped me from anything before.

The rain was slowly down now and it was a light rain, so I could see everything around me now. Paul looked at me and raised his eyebrows, looking completely shocked. "How the hell did you do that? I mean Leah and Jordan were thinking about how you could do that but I never actually thought it was possible."

I shrugged. "To tell you the truth, I have no fucking idea. It just happened one day. Though, I'd really like to find out." We let it go, still not mentioning what happened in the water, and we walked into Emily's.

When we walked in, surprisingly, Emily was the only one there, obviously in the kitchen. Except she wasn't cooking, she was eating, which I found strange for Emily. Paul plopped down on the couch and turned on the TV. Paul was snoring by the time I reached the kitchen. Can a person really fall asleep that fast? Its impossible right? But the whole pack does it, I don't know how, though, since when have they ever been normal?

"Hey Em, what's up?" I asked. She turned around and smiled at me before getting up and giving me a hug. "Well, Sam, Jared, and Jacob are one patrol and I have no idea where the rest of the pack is, they just…aren't here." She chuckled.

Emily smiled at me. "The clothes that Leah, Jordan, and you left here incase you'd need them sometime are still in the guestroom. You look tired. Go get changed, and I'll bring you dinner, then you can take a nap okay?"

I looked at Emily with tears in my eyes. Emily wasn't just being polite or trying to be nice, she was acting, she really _cared _about me. Emily was the mother I never had but always wished I did. "Thank you, Emily." I whispered.

She gently took my head in her hands and lightly kissed my forehead. "Anytime, sweetheart." I smiled, feeling complete and all warm inside, before heading upstairs.

I took a shower in the guest bedroom, which Leah, Jordan, Kim, Claire, Renesmee and I had all claimed as ours, we'd even put our clothes in there since were always over here. Leah and Jordan had a dresser of their own with all their clothes because they need more since they get ripped sometimes when they phase. We don't even know who's clothes are who's though, between Leah, Jordan, and I, we all share. Kim is to tiny for us to share with and both Claire and Renesmee are only 6 years old, even if Renesmee does look to be around 8 or 9 years old.

I bent down and wrapped a towel around my hair, on top of my head before drying myself off with another towel and wrapping it around my body. I went to my drawer of clothes and pulled out some UNC Tar heels light blue, navy, and white plaid pajama pants and a white and light blue soft pajama top that had the UNC sign on my left boob and Carolina written in a cool cursive down my right arm sleeve. It had 3 quarter length sleeves and three buttons at the top, except the buttons were sown on there and you couldn't unbutton them.

I hung up one towel in the bathroom and pulled the other off my head, quickly brushing and drying my hair. I have to straighten my hair too though to make it look good, other wise it looks like I have long, curly, puffy blonde hair but I didn't feel like straightening it so I took my poofy, curly, long blonde hair and put it in a loose bun.

I plopped down on the bed, pulling the blanket that was folded at the end of the bed, over my body because I was too lazy to actually lift my lazy ass up and pull the covers over me. I reached beside me, and grabbed the remote, flipping the TV on.

Emily came in soon after and brought me dinner, which may I add was delicious. After I finished, Emily came back up to grab my tray but sat down on the side of my bed, resting her hand on my knee, and looking at me sincerely. "I _do_ love you, Ashley." She whispered. God, besides Leah, and my own pitiful self, Emily's was about the only one who could instantly make me cry, no matter what. And usually it takes a lot to make me cry, but Emily, just those 4 words and I was in tears. "I love you too, Em. Thank you, so much. For everything."

She smiled and nodded before getting up, and taking my tray downstairs, closing the door behind her and I almost instantly fell in to one of the best deep, dreamless, sleeps I've ever had. Probably the only one I've ever had.

Growing up, I never had a real mother, not one like Emily, I didn't know how a mother was supposed to be and Emily, well I wish she'd always been my mother and her kid, is defiantly going to have the best mother in the world…too bad it wasn't me.

**He he. Sorry I haven't updated in a long time, it was break for the holidays and you'll never believe this but I actually got **_sick _**on **_Christmas_**! Also, I'm excited because my birthday is coming up on Jan. 19th****! Anyways, please review, and let me know what you think, and what you'd like to be in my story in the future. REVIEW!**

**Love…well,…ME!**


	4. Chloe

_Thank you all sooo much for reviewing, and a big thanks to my reviewers Brankel1 and Danni(I'm not looking at the thing so I forgot your penname). Also I put up a bunch of new photos of the characters so go check those out and don't forget to REVIEW! Thank you, lovies!_

_

* * *

_**Chapter 4. **Chloe

It was already eight, and all the little kids were asleep, Andrew was also asleep surprisingly, Kim was at work like always, Alex was out with some guy she's been on and off with for years and JT and Brody were doing who knows what upstairs_._

I laid on my bed, my laptop in my lap, with a bowl of popcorn, beside me. I was watching episodes of **Bones **online that I missed and haven't watched yet. God, I love that show. Damn, Bones wood be such a cool nickname for me now that I think about it.

My phone buzzed beside me on the bed. I opened it and saw a new text from Paul. **Open your window. ****J**

It said. I was kind of confused but did what he told me to. I pulled my computer off my lap, got off the bed, walked across the room and opened the window. Suddenly I realized Paul was standing down there. "What the hell are you doing!" I yelled down to him.

He smiled brightly. "Back up, I'm coming up!" He yelled. I rolled my eyes and backed up. There was some noise and then he jumped through my window, landing perfectly on his feet. Stupid werewolf. "Show off…" I muttered.

I expected Paul to reply sarcastically or something but he said nothing, it was just quite. I looked up and found his eyes looking down at my chest. I looked down, only to realize I was wearing those same pajama pants from yesterday but also with a tight white spaghetti strap tank top the fit tight to my body and showed of all of my curves.

"Quite drooling, _dog_." I actually laughed inside my head at my terrible joke. Paul's head suddenly snapped up and he smiled sheepishly, just like a child would if the were caught steeling cookies from the cookie jar. "Sorry." He muttered. I just rolled my eyes.

I was silent for a moment, both of us standing there awkwardly till I finally decided to break the silence. "Paul?" I asked. Paul's head immediately snapped up to look at me. "Yeah?" He asked. "I know." I told him. He looked at me, clearly confused. "You know what?" I sighed and looked down at my hands. "I know you imprinted on me." I said quietly.

I looked up to see his face, he still looked confused. "How?" I rolled my eyes. "How could I not know, Paul? I've hung out with you guys since like forever, I've always been Leah and Jordan's best friend, I know all about the secret, the wolves and imprinting, I've also seen Jared imprint. Its not hard to figure out."

Suddenly our conversation was interrupter by Madison. She came running into my room, shaking and sobbing, and ran straight to my leg, holding on to it so tight like her life depended on it. I reached down, pried her off my leg and scooped her up in my arms. I was really scared, I had not idea what could've scared her this badly.

"Madison, Madison, listen to me. Calm down, tell me what's wrong?" I asked, I looked at Paul worried, before looking back at Madison. She started sobbing even harder.

"I-I so sorry! I t-t-try n-not to l-let h-him take her b-but I no strong nuff." She stuttered through her tears. I looked at her. "Madison, what are you talking about? Did you have a bad dream again or something?"

She shook her head quickly. "No! I wa goin' to sweep, bu I want my beary dat I gave Chwoe(Chloe) westerday. So I go in Chwoe's woom but duh big mean man take Chwoe. He say not to tell or he hurt daddy, kista(Calista) wose, and Chwoe." And suddenly, I knew, not one word that this child had said was made up and my face became a mask of horror.

I turned and looked at Paul with the most fierce face. I handed him Madison. "Here, take here, and guard her with your life. Do you understand me? Do not, under any circumstances, let go of her." I ordered him.

"Yeah but-" Paul didn't get to finish before I was running out of my room and into Chloe's nursery room. I looked in her crib, Madison was right, she wasn't there. "Paul! Call the pack, tell them to get over here now!" I yelled.

I didn't bother searching her room, if this would've happened, I probably would even checked in her drawers but Madison doesn't lie to me and I've never seen her so scared in my life. If she said the man said he'd hurt Dad, Calista Rose and Chloe, that means he got to be behind or connected to whoever keeps making my family disappear one by one, and who ever is making them disappear is the same person who killed my mother and my sister. Whoever is doing this, is doing this because they want to hurt me, and they know if theres one way to hurt me the worst, that's taking away my family. So whoever this is, has no heart, I they killed a six year old little girl, they wont stop to think about killing a two month old baby. I cant let this happen. This is serious, and if I don't find them quick, they all could be dead.

At least I know Calista Rose and Daddy are okay, unless that guy was bluffing and already hurt them.

Paul came running in the room with Madison still tight in his arms. "The pack is on their way but Ashley, what the hell is going on."

I was panicking. "I cant tell you right now, Chloe is gone, Madison was right," Suddenly another thought, a terrible one, went through my head. If Madison was in here when the man was taking Chloe, then she ran straight to me, that means she doesn't know where the man went, he could've snatched Braxton too, or one of my other family members.

I busted out of the door, running down the hallway as fast as I could. I ran into Braxton's room, and relief flooded over me. He was in his crib sleeping. I gently picked him up in my arms, his head resting on my shoulder, he didn't even wake up. I held Braxton tightly to my chest and ran into Juliannas room. I flipped on the lights, and they sat up in the bed confused. Thank god I didnt walk in on something worse. "Ashley, Ashley what's wrong? Why are you crying? What's got you so upset."

I touched my cheek only to realize it was soaked, I hadn't know I'd been crying. "Madison saw a man take Chloe away. She said that the man said not to tell or he'd hurt Dad, Calista Rose, and Chloe, which means this has something to do with mom, Mia, Dad, and Calista Rose disappearing," Only, My mom and Mia weren't missing anymore, that's why this is bad, very bad. "I checked Chloe's crib, Madison was right, she's not there. Call Kim, Andrew, and uncle John. Call Alex too and tell her to tell Cole. Okay, just do something, call people FAST!" I said all that really quickly before running back out. **(Andrew, JT and Alex's dad, Ashley's uncle is police commissioner, Alex's boyfriend Cole works for him as well and Brody, Brody is the best, he used to be in war.)**

I stood in the hallway and as quickly as possible I called Rebecca, told her everything that happened and to get her ass over here. "Ashley!" Paul called, and it sounded panicky, which wasn't good.

I ran down the hallway, with Braxton still sleeping in my arms, who knows how the hell he didn't wake up from all my freaking out, running, and screaming. I've been told I'm pretty loud. I ran into Chloe's room so fast I couldn't stop and accidentally bumped into Paul. I could see out the door, Brody already had his uniform on and JT had the phone glued to her hear, yelling frantically into it, as she flipped on all the lights in the house.

Paul handed me a folded piece of paper. "I found it in her crib." He whispered. I was literally shaking, just like the boys do when they get mad and are bout to phase, except only this time, I wasn't shaking because I was mad but because I was having a freaking panic attack. My family is everything to me, one by one they go missing, and two are found dead. I've heard stories like this, it never has a happy ending, one by one the take her family away, till only the teenager is left, the come to get her last, leaving her to die, a slow painful death. Yeah, defiantly NOT GOOD!

I closed my eyes, trying to brace myself for what it could say but who was I kidding, I don't think I'd ever be able to brace myself for a letter like this, especially not after what just happened.

I opened my eyes, and slowly and hesitantly I opened the letter, reading it over at least three times, making sure I didn't miss anything.

**Well, well, well, Ashley my dear, guess you were too late…again. Don't worry, I wont do anything to hurt your precious baby sister…yet. Muhaha! -No one.**

I was completely sobbing and having a full out panic attack now. This could not be happening!

Thirty minutes later, everyone was there. Paul was still holding tightly to Madison, who was also wrapped tightly around Paul, holding onto him like her life depended on it, just like she did to me, She knew Paul would protect her, she knew Leah, Sam and most the pack, she knew they'd protect her, and if Paul was part of the pack, she knew he'd protect her with his life. JT was holding on to Emma tightly, as well as Rebecca to Carley Grace, and Alex now was holding a wide awake Braxton.

We talked, I told them everything that happened, and that I had no idea who could've done this. The pack, Andrew, Brody, and John left to start another search for my family. Leah, Jordan, Jared and Sam stayed to protect us. Sam and Jared patrolled outside around the house, while Leah and Jordan stayed inside.

I sat on my knew in my room, my palms against the window, starring up at the stars, while tears flooded down my cheeks. "Please, please, please, do whatever you can to protect my family, I'll do anything, I'll give my life for them, just please, please, keep them safe." I prayed.

I couldn't sleep at all tht night. I sat by my window, staring up at the stars, hoping for anything, anything in the world to protect my family. I'd give anything for them. They're the reason I'm alive, the reason I breathe, without them, I have no reason to live, they mean the world to me. And obviously, whoever was taking them, whoever was hurting them, was doing it to get back at me. It was all my fault…

It was all my fault and I could do a damn thing about it!

* * *

**Sorry about the short chapter. Just so you know, this is the beginning of something big so I hope you're hooked and I hope you keep reading. Thank you for all of those who reviewed and a big thank you to those who are even just taking the time to read my story, as well as those who have added it as their favorite. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! -Em.**


	5. The Secret Code

_Gosh, _**15 **_reviews! That's the most I've ever gotten. Please keep reviewing, it makes my day. Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews, I'm glad you're enjoying my story, because I'm enjoying writing it too. Also thanks so much for the birthday wishes. Oh and since I deleted my last story, something with reviewing is messing it up, some people were having trouble with it so I'm very sorry, and its alright if it wont let you review. Thanks anyway. Here's the next chapter! Dun, dun, dun…! Enjoy._J

Leah's P.O.V

**Chapter 5. The Secret Code **

I stood there, shaking as I held the paper in my hand.

We'd lost two more. And all that was left was a note. Ashley was gone now too, she was with Claire though, and now both of them gone. I missed it, we all missed it. I cant believe we let them take two more! How am I supposed to tell Paul and Quil and everyone else, that they're gone?

I ran outside and quickly phased.

_We have two more gone, two more missing. They left a note. _I thought to the pack.

_Who? Who's missing and what did the note say?_ Jacob asked. _Yeah?_ Paul though, agreeing with him. Everyone now had full attention on me.

I looked down, shamefully at my paws. _Ashley and Claire. _I whispered in my head. _WHAT! _The whole pack shouted in their minds at me at the same time. _Leah, what did the note say? _Sam asked calmly.

I looked down sadly, and shamefully at my paws again. _**Its not your fault, none of you guys. If there's anyone to blame, its me, and I'm so very sorry. I'll find a way to get us out of it, to end it forever. We promise, we'll come back home to you guys. **_

_**All our love, Ashley and Claire.**_

They all were sad but on full alert. They started running again, to see if the could catch a scent. I went back inside to make sure no one else was gone, and to make sure it wouldn't happen again. Also, to wait incase Ashley finds someway to contact us. Because if she's going to contact anyone, it will be me.

I paced back and forth when I wasn't running around the whole interior house, making sure everything was okay, and everyone was there. They were practically on lock down or house arrest, which I would've though was kind of funny if my best friends family wasn't miss, by the people who killed her mom and sister, and now my best friend is also missing and its my fault.

Suddenly Collin came walking through the door. I rushed over to him. "Any trails? Anything? A scent? Please tell me you guys have something!" I begged. He looked down. "We caught a trail but we lost it in the rain." He told me. I nodded sadly. "Well tell me if you get any leads." He nodded and walked out.

Suddenly I heart the ring of my phone. I had it all the way up on full volume in case Ashley called or something. I quickly reached in my pocket and pulled it out. Only to open it up and realize it was a text messages. My eyes quickly scanned it to see who it was from. **Ashley.**

I quickly pressed _open_ and read the message three times. _**I have to hurry before they catch me. I don't know where we are but I found them Leah, I found them all. It doesn't look so good though. Please tell Quil I promise to protect Claire with my life, I'll do everything in my power to keep her safe. I love you all. Never forget that. **__**Take care of my babies**__**.**__*5+7=9 16-9=8/7/10 +4-2+1+2=5m =J. L. kcab yap * _**-A.**

It was defiantly from Ashley and she'd figured it out. She knew how to get out of this, she had a plan, and I was apart of it. Ashley, Jordan, and I had come up with this thing if we were ever in trouble. We said, if there was anyway to get in touch with each other, right a signal in between two stars, and we'd know where to find them. Ashley had those two stars, the signal, in her message, she had some secret message in between that she need me to figure out. But how the hell am I supposed to figure out some numbers and math that was even correct and a few letters at the end? Its impossible.

"Jordan!" I yelled. And she came running into the room. I showed her the message I got from Ashley. We spent 6 damn hours staring at the text from her, trying to figure out the answer in her code but god, it was making my brain hurt. Finally I gave up, staring at it wouldn't help.

I made dinner for Jordan, Alex, Madison and Braxton, and made sure to keep my promise to my best friend. Her only wish was for us to take care of Madison and Braxton for her till she comes back and I was going to be damned if I didn't.

After we ate Quil and Paul walked in. I tossed them some sandwiches before sitting back down on the couch. "Join the club." I told them sadly.

The plopped down on the couch beside me. "So any news?" Paul asked. I remember the text message. I turned to look at Quil. "I got a text, from Ashley, she told me to tell you that she promises to protect Claire with her life and that she's so sorry." Quil smiled sadly and nodded. "I know she is, and I know she will, that's why we have to find her."

Alex, Paul, and I looked at him weirdly, we were all confused by what he said. He rolled his eyes before letting out a heavy sigh. "Leah you know better than anyone that Calista Rose, Madison, Braxton, and Chloe, mean everything to her, they're her whole world and she'd do anything to protect them. Even give up her life. Claire is the same age as Mia when she died, no matter if it was Claire or some random kid she'd never met, she'd still protect them with her life, its just how Ashley is, its just the kind of person she is. Obviously because no one protected her when she was a kid. Ad if they try to hurt Claire, Ashley would do anything to protect her, just like she said, she has no limits, she'd protect Claire with her life. Which means, she'll do anything to protect her, even if it means giving up her life. And that's exactly what I'm worried about."

Paul was frozen as he listen to Quil, I was frozen as well because of something that Quil said had reminded me of something. _Because no one protected her when she was a kid, because no one protected her, because no one protected her, because no one protected her when she was a kid._ His words kept repeating over and over again in my mind.

I knew the biggest secret about her. I knew what happened to Ashley. She got hurt because no one protected her when she was a little kid. She doesn't want her little siblings to grow up like she did.

I quickly pulled my phone out of my pocket and ran to the kitchen. I pulled a note pad and pen out of the door, quickly righting down the secret messages as fast as I could, going over it twice to make sure I didn't make a mistake.

"Alex!" I yelled. I shut my phone and tossed it to her. "Take this to Andrew, tell him to read the message from Ashley. Quil, take Alex and make sure to keep her safe. We'll call you if we get anything new okay?" Quil nodded and led the way to the door. Alex shoved my phone in her pocket and followed Quil out to her car.

I quickly sat down on the stool at bar counter in the kitchen. I had the piece of paper I wrote down the code on, and all that's left that I need to do, was figure it out and save my best friend and her family.

I stared down the piece of paper. Going over it over and over again. But each time I came up blank. It was like you lose something when you really need it and you find it when you don't. In my brain, it was obvious, the answer was right there, when I wasn't looking at the paper, but I still needed the paper to solve it, but when I looked at the paper, my mind would go blank.

I looked down once more. I tried not to think too hard. It was easy, I could do this, I could figure this out.

_*5+7=9 16-9=8/7/10 +4-2+1+2=5m =J. L. Yap kcab *_

Quil's voice spoke in my head again as I remember what he said, as all the things Ashley said came together, all the clues started to fit together like broken pieces of glass.

_Because no one protected her when she was a kid…_

_He hurt me when I was just a little girl…_

_He hurt me. Once when I was 5 once when I was 7..._

Five and seven! That's it. I looked down at the problem again. I decided to separate each of the different problems. _5+7=9 _That's it, he hurt her when she was five and nine so five plus seven. But how does that equal nine? What does the nine mean? It has to mean something…

_We took him to court, my parent wanted to lock the creep away for what he'd done to me. They sentenced him to __nine__ years in jail…_Ashley had told me once. That's it! The nine was nine years in jail. I scribbled the answers on the paper next to the problem. _5+7=9 - Hurt her at ages five and seven. Sentenced to nine years in prison._

This was working for me so I decided to separate the next problem from the rest and work on it. One problem at a time and I could figure it all out. Its Ashley we're talking about, I know her better than anyone and vise versa, she wrote it this way not only to help herself but to help me understand better. I concentrated on the next problem.

_16-9=8/7/10 _Okay, so I already knew that the nine was his years in jail but what was she taking it away from. Sixteen minus nine? So what did the sixteen stand for? C'mon, c'mon, c'mon Ashley! What the hell does sixteen stand for?

_Baby girl, you__ know this. You can save her. She wrote it because she knew that if anyone could, it's be you who'd be able to figure it out.____Ashley is mature, and very wise for her age mentally, though she still has more growing up to do physically__…_Dad? Dad, can you hear me? I miss you. I love you.

_I miss you too baby girl, both you and my boy. I love you guys more than anything. But you need to focus now, c'mon, concentrate on what I said, you can do this…_

I nodded. I can do this, I can do this. _Ashley is mature and very wise for her age mentally, though she still has more growing up to do physically. _What the hell does that mean? God, I'm really beginning to hate riddles, especially with my sisters life on the line! Ugh! This is so frustrating! She's aged and matured mentally but not physically, she still has more growing up to do. Growing up to do! She's ages mentally but not physically. Yes! That's it! Her age. She's only sixteen years old.

I wrote the answers down beside the problem again. _16-9=8/7/10 - Ashley is sixteen years old, the mystery man spent nine years in jail. Ashley's age, minus the man's years in jail equals…_

It equals 8/7/10. What would the slash stnd for? Divided? "What are you doing?" A deep voice suddenly asked from beside me, making me jump. I looked at Paul. "Solving the puzzle to the answer that Ashley sent me. it's a clue, if I figure it out, we'll know either where she is, whos doing it or how to get to her, we'll know something because she has a plan and the plan wont work till I figure it out."

Paul bit the apple in hi hand and slid the paper over so he could looked at it. I watched him stare it down. God, Paul trying o figure this out was just as good as Paul doing homework…which may I mention…he never DOES! "Hmm…" He mumbled before looking up at me, confused but I expected that. "So I see what you're doing, I get it, Ashley's very clever. But I don't understand how you're doing it."

I pointed at the paper as I told him, just like a tutor would. "See the problem at the top? That's the whole puzzle we need to solve. I figured out that its not exactly an equation as much as it's a hidden message in a math problem. Each number has a meaning. I wrote it down. I figured out the problem was made up by littler problems so I split them up and I'm doing one by one. I did number one and most of number to but I cant figure out what it equals. What do the slash thingys stand for?" I asked, maybe a fresh new brain could help, even if it was a dumb brain.

He picked up the paper and pulled it away like an old person would do when they couldn't read it. "Well, if you ask me, when you're not concentrating and trying to think to hard, if you pull it away from you face and all, well to me, it kind of looks like a date. She didn't do the - symbol because she probably didn't want to confused you so she used this / symbol to resemble the date. I don't know, I'm probably way off but you asked me what I thought…"

"No, no! Paul, you're right, she knew I'd get it mixed up and would think it was the minus symbol. Okay so it it's a date, what happen on that date that's so important?" I asked. Wow, I asked Paul something? I really could believe I was working _with _Paul.

"Well, uh, can I ask you something?" He asked, looking over at me. I nodded and he looked back down at the paper. "Well to me, it looks like each event happens after the other, they're moving forward, like in time. So think about after that man, whoever he is, was out of jail, and sometime after Ashley turned sixteen, it has to be after those two events. Something that happened this year. I mean, it does say the date was August, Seven, 2010. So what happened on that exact day." He said. Damn, I should give that boy more credit. He's pretty smart for a dumb ass player.

August seventh? Well…Jordan and Ashley were still at dance camp…Damn it! That's right, that's when it all started. "I know." I told Paul. He looked at me and smiled, grabbing the pencil, ready to write it down. "Okay, what is it. Tell me. We can do this Leah. You and me."

I looked down at the counter, only to realize it was focused, like looking into someone's glasses when you don't need them, they're all blurry. I couldn't see the counter, just blotches of color because my vision was blurry. I thought I might be blind to the warmth drop of water rolled down my cheek and I realized I was crying.

I was crying because I couldn't stand the thought of one of my best friends, who been like a sister to me my whole life, the closest thing I'll ever have to a sister, and she was hurting time and time again, yet I couldn't help her. "That's the day…" I whispered, my voice shaky. "The day it all started…The day her mom and her little sister went missing. A month later, her dad and other sister who's the twin of Madison, her name is Calista Rose, also went missing. Later, the last month of August Ashley's mom and six year old sister Mia were found dead in an abandoned warehouse," I started to think and decided I should right that all down. We wrote down what happened on that day beside it. Two down, two to go…

The next problem was harder, neither Paul or I could figure it out. We worked on it and were thinking about it every second, everywhere we went, even when I was in the bathroom. Finally, around midnight we still hadn't figured it out. Quil and Alex had come back earlier, Quil returned to patrol, Alex went to bed, the rest of the pack was either out searching out running circles around the house to protect us. Jordan, Paul, and I were on guard on the inside, except the fact Paul was snoring, fast asleep on the couch, and I was so concentrated on figuring this thing out, that I wouldn't eve know if the whole house had caught fire or if the world had ended…though that's not supposed to happen till 2012...so they say but they're really a bunch of stupid nut jobs, trying to freak us out.

I stayed up, it was three o-clock in the morning now, Paul was still asleep on the couch, as well as Ashley's family. Jordan and I were the only ones awake on the inside, lets just hope there were people awake on the outside.

I was still on the third problem. _+4-2+1+2=5m. I'd _figured most of it out except for what it equals which is 5m but what the hell does that stand for? _Plus four, _I figured out meant, in the beginning, four were missing. Ashley's Mom Rexanna. **(That's my moms name. lol. She was supposed to be a boy named Rex obviously and so they had to make it work.)** I know, weird names, I mean Ashley's full name is Ashleymae Starr Brennan. How the hell did they come up with a name like that? Anyways, Ashley's Mom and dad, and two little sister Mia and Calista Rose were the four that were missing so that equals _+4. _Then, her mom and sister were found dead so that's minus two which equals _+4-2_. Then plus one, was when another family member went missing which would be Chloe. _+4-2+1_. Then the next part was plus two. That's when two more people went missing today which would be Ashley and Claire so altogether that's, _+4-2+1+2=._ I just don't have the equals part yet. The problem is

_+4-2+1+2=5m. _I'm so close and its so frustrating because I cant figure out the five M. What could M stand for? Minutes?

_Damn it, Leah! I wrote it for you. Only you can solve it Leah. You already know the answer, its so easy, it all makes sense, you just have to put all the pieces to the puzzle together. The whole problem was about my family going missing. Don't you think the "M" could stand for, uh,…let me think…MISSING! Solve it and get me out of this damn hell whole. For god's sake you're LEAH CLEARWATER…! _Ashley's voice spoke in my head. Wow, if I figure this out after we save them, I should probably think about going to a mental hospital for those damn voices in my head…although they are the ones giving me the answers.

_Leah, Leah, Leah…_Ashley's voice spoke again. I looked up into the air. "Hey! No need to three Leah me!"

_I would laugh but I'm kind of…tied up at the moment. Leah, you're not crazy, I'm just simply reminding you of what you already know._

I rolled my eyes. Oh, right, the problem. Only one more left. I jumped up and grabbed a pillow, whacking Paul in the face with it a bunch of times till he woke up.

"Paul! Get up, I almost finished it. I need your help!" God, did I just ask for Paul's help. Eek! I shivered. I jumped up in a sitting position and I plopped down on the couch next to him, holding the paper between us. He looked over my problem before looking at me. He looked at me for a whole minute, not blinking.

"What!" I snapped. He just shook his head. "You look tired, that's all." I got kind of angry at that. "That's because I've been up all not, trying to figure this out so I can save my best friend, instead of sleeping like the lazy ass you are!" I shouted.

"Whatever, lets just figure this out so we can find her and go back to hating each other." We both stared down at the paper. All that was left were numbers but letters, in words that weren't even real. _=J. L. kcab Yap_

J. L.? "What the hell does J. L. stand for?" Paul asked.

I looked at him like he was an idiot…which he is. I rolled my eyes. "Well I would guess they're the initials of someone's name dimwit."

"Shut up. Okay, who?" He asked.

"Well if I knew that I don't think we'd be having this problem right now would we Einstein? Okay, forget the initials what about the letters after it._ Kcab Yap?_"

"That makes no sense!" Paul groaned, frustrated.

_A_ _smart person rights in codes when they're in trouble, all jumbled up, backwards, or numbers but all with a code, and all with a meaning. Don't think too hard, just let it flow, look at it from far away, and look at it close. They'll rearrange themselves, like magic, don't freak out, don't show fear, just let you mind breathe, and soon it will all become clear…_ Ashley used to always say that when we got in trouble or in sticky situation.

So Paul and I tried it in all the different ways but the only one that was even close to making since was looking the letter backwards. But still it said Back Pay which makes no sense right? Wait! Back Pay, rearrange it and…_PAY BACK! _"I got it Paul, I got it, I got it!"

We wrote them all down together. "Okay, so the many hurts her, he goes to jail, he get out, her family goes missing and gets killed. Its got to be the same guy, he's getting pay back for her sending him to jail for all those years, Paul! It makes sense. God, she was right, it was so obvious, right in front of out faces!" I yelled. I was so happy now.

"Wait…" Paul said. I groaned, stomping my foot. "Ugh, what now…?" I groaned. "Well, how will this help if we don't know the guys name?" He asked. I sighed. "Good point." Suddenly it popped into my head like a miracle and I snapped my finger. "Lawson!" I yelled.

"That's his name? A lot of people have that name." Paul said. "Ugh, um, its his last name, his first name is something with a J." I told him.

"John, Jackson, Jake, Jason, Gerald," I laughed and looked at him like he was an idiot. "That's starts with a "G" dummy." He just shrugged his shoulders. "Jason, James," I jumped. "That's it!" I screamed. "James Lawson, that's it! Lets go, c'mon!"

We ran around, telling everyone our news, we didn't really care that it was only 4:30 in the morning. I was practically jumping up and down with happiness. Ashley cares more about other people than herself, no one ever protected her and saved her, yet she saves all of us.

Its time we save her.

**Yay! She figured it out. Review and tell me what you though about this chapter and what you think will happen next. Will the save Ashley, Her family and Claire in time? Will someone get hurt? Will they even find them or will the search go on? Tell me what you think! Thanks. -Emma.**


	6. Him

_**If you got confused in the last chapter, **_**Chapter 5. The secret code **_well then I don't blame you, ha-ha, and I'm very sorry. I just kind of got caught up in the moment._

_**You're Not Sorry by Taylor Swift is the song for this chapter. Please listen while you read. Thanks for reviewing and just for taking the time to read my story.**__**J**_

**Chapter 6. Ashley's P.O.V**

_(Ashley's POV from chapter 5.)_

Five things I was positive of. **1**. Whoever took us, is the same person that has my father and my sister Calista Rose. **2.** There was a damn excruciating pain in my head every time I blinked. **3. **I had no clue where in the hell we were. **4.** I had both Chloe and Claire with me, tied up in the same awful, gray, metal looking hell hole. **5. **That either way, something bad was defiantly going to go down and I need to protect these little girls with my life.

Chloe was in a car seat carrier on the floor beside me. And Claire was sitting on the floor, on the other side of me, hold my hand. The only one that was tied up was me, in a chair. Though, I guess it makes sense, you tie up the smart one, the older, more experienced one, the one who could probably find a way out, even with a locked and bolted metal door. Leave the six year old and the baby untied so they don't scream, and because there's no way they can get out. If only they knew, we weren't normal. If only they knew, I had super speed and strength and that Claire's been in these things before, she knows all our secret codes we use and what ever thing means, she knows exactly what to do and who to listen to. She's the smartest six year old little girl in the world, and there a another girl even close to being a damn thing like Claire. I wish I would've been like her when I was a kid.

"Claire, are you okay?" I asked. She nodded. That's when I saw them. Two skeletons sitting on the floor, and I'm not talking about those perfect white ones you see in the science lab, I'm talking about a brown, creepy, decomposed skeleton that still had a little bit of hair. My heart started to beat fast and tears prickled my eyes. It wasn't the face that those skeletons were real, or that they were probably innocent people who'd been murdered, not that that they were creepy, none of that is what scared me. What scared me was, the hair was long and blonde, indicating both female, the worst part though was that was a petite sized woman-just like my mother-and the other…the other was a child, a little girl. Those were the decomposed bodies of my mother and sister.

I couldn't let Claire see those, Claire would know they were real. There was no time to cry. "Claire?" I asked. She looked up at me but didn't say anything, that's how it was supposed to be, she was waiting for direction. Claire was part of the pack, she knows the drill for hostage situations like this. My hands were tied behind my back so I couldn't do much. "Claire," I whispered. She was looking at me, ready to do whatever I needed. "Stand up slowly, and do not, under any circumstances take your eyes off me, do you understand me Claire? You keep your eyes on my the whole time. You love trying to figure out how my rainbow eyes work, stare into them and don't look away as you slowly stand up. Understood?" I ordered. Claire nodded.

I hadn't meant to sound mean, I was just panicking because I wish I hadn't had to see the bodies of my mom and little sister, its going to give me nightmares for the rest of my life. So there was no way I could let Claire see them, besides Claire is six, the same age my dead sister Mia is, and Mia was one of Claire's best friends. That's why I'm so afraid. If whoever is doing this, killed my six year old sister, they wont have a problem killing a six year old girl I'm not related to, even though I think of the pack as my family technically they aren't and neither is Claire. If anyone needs protecting, it'll be Claire.

Claire stood straight like a soldier right in front of me, touching both my knees with the thighs of her legs because she's so short, and her eyes boring into mine. I smiled at her, I still had tears in my eyes but even though I couldn't see my face, I thought it was pretty damn convincing. "Come sit on my lap, but facing me, okay?"

She nodded and sat backward on my lap so that she was facing me. Good. She wouldn't see…the bodies now. I tried to kept my eyes on Claire and Chloe so that I wouldn't have to see them either. "Claire, its going to be okay, I promise you, I will make sure you get back to your Quil without even a scratch. I wont let anyone or anything hurt you." Claire's face kind of fell and I saw tears in her eyes, making my heart swell. "Asswee(Ashley) I miss my Quilly."

"I know sweetie, I know. We just have to wait a little longer, till someone comes in here, I'll give you the code and that's when you'll make a break for it. Okay? But for now, you have to stay calm, and trust that I'll take care of you, alright?" She nodded her head dramatically, making me laugh. "Claire, look in my left jean pocket, my ipod is in there. You can listen to it to waste time." Claire would always want my ipod when we were at Sam and Emilys, she thought it was so cool and she knew I always had Mia's favorite songs and games, and videos on there, and since Mia was one of Claire best friends(Renesmee being her other) most of Mia's favorites were Claire's too. But after awhile, I started putting Claire's favorites on there too, she was always taking my ipod. I admired the little girl, she loved music, a lot of times she wouldn't even listen to her favorite songs on there, but instead the piano songs I love, or even the few I wrote and played myself.

Claire pulled it out of my pocket, unwrapping the earphones from around it and stuck one ear bud in my ear, one in hers. She turned on Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol and I almost laughed. Because before, I told her she could listen to it to waste time. I actually like that song, a lot.

It made me think of Paul. He was my soul mate, the one destiny and fate meant for me to be with. We were supposed to have a future, go on our first date, have our second kiss(since we already covered the first kiss part), someday, a long, long, long, very long time from now, get married, have kids, grow old together, and watch our grandchildren grow up. Proud of the life we made together and the life our children made. But now, I'm beginning to think, we might never have that chance…

_We'll do it all,_

_Everything…_

_On our own._

_We don't need…_

_Anything, or anyone._

_If I lay here,_

_If I just lay here…_

_Would you lie with me, and just forget the world?_

_I don't quite know,_

_How to Say…_

_How I feel._

_Those three words,_

_Are said too much,_

_They're not enough._

_If I lay here,_

_If I just lay here…_

_Would you lie with me, and just forget the world._

_Forget what we're told…_

_Before we get too old._

_Show me our garden, that's bursting into life._

_Lets waste time…,_

_Chasing Cars,…_

_Around our heads._

_I need you're grace,_

_To remind me…_

_To get my own._

_If I lay here, if I just lay here…_

_Would you lie with me, and just forget the world…?_

The door suddenly bust open and Claire dropped my ipod. An average sized man, obviously not Quileute or from anywhere near here, roughly shoved my father and Calista Rose into here at gunpoint. I shook my head, why the hell would you even have gun around a 3 year old little girl, let alone point it at her head? God…

Suddenly I froze in horror as the door shut and the man turned to me with an evil smirk on his face. "Well, well, well, you're awake now…" There was only one face, one voice, one man in the world that could scare me more than a vampire almost killing me. That man gave me nightmares every night and is the reason I look in all the doors and closets when I walk into a room and look in the shower every time I go into the bathroom, even just to pee. And that man, was standing right in front of me, smirking at me, holding us hostage at gunpoint and has already kill my mother and sister.

_That man _was James Lawson.

When I was a little girl, my family was always gone. My mom was a drunk by the time I was two so she was always out smoking and drinking, or in the bed with some motorcycle, leather jacket, tattooed drunk guy with a name like snake. My dad never knew. He was always out at work. He'd leave before I got up in the mornings and come home after I was already asleep.

One day, I didn't have school, my dad didn't pay much attention and hadn't noticed my mom was a drunk, and since I had no school, I had to stay with her. I was five years old. My mom had taken me to the bar, got herself drunk again, and was hanging off another motorcycle, leather jacket, tattooed drunk guy, while _I_, a tiny five year old, was clueless walking around clueless in a bar full of dumb ass drunk people. I was so short and they were so tall, I felt like an ant compared to all the grownups. I had to bend my head all the way back, and look up to be able to see anything besides these peoples legs. I remembered, walking around, I didn't know where my mommy was, I was lost, I didn't know who all these people were, I tried to get them to notice me, tried to get those drunk people not to step on me, an innocent little five year old girl.

And then, a man walked up to me and stopped. All I could see were these huge legs, in old ratty ripped up jeans with holes. So again, I bent my head back and looked all the way up at this guy. And then suddenly, he reached down, grabbing me and throwing me over his shoulder. I was doing my best to fight back, I was kick and screaming, and trying to get someone, anyone to notice and save me. At the same time, I was trying to get myself free, kicking, screaming, slapping, clawing, pinching(I always was a deadly pincher, my nails were sharp and long, still are. That's why all my friends make sure they wear green on St. Patrick's day so that I don't pinch them), and biting him, doing anything and everything a five year old little girl could do to try and protect herself but still, she had no power against that man, he was too big, too strong, too evil. And he walked all the way across the bar with mean screamed at the top of my lungs, fighting as best I could. No one noticing, no one caring, no one stopping it.

I knew I could instantly break out of the ropes I was tied in but I didn't want to be obvious and he'd probably shoot me anyways. Tears streaming from my eyes.

_Mom, help me out for once. I know you love me inside. Please mom. Please save Daddy, Calo(Kay-low), Claire, and Chloe. You and Mia didn't deserve what happened to you, neither to they, stop what happened to you from happening to them. Please mom, you owe me that much. Please save them. Please…_I begged her in my mind.

"What do you want? Why are you doing this to me, to my family? Is money? I've got money, please." I begged through my tears. This was mostly an act, some of it true, yes it was very hard seeing this monster after all those years but that's not important. What's important, is not letting anyone else get hurt. This was only plan A. I had plans all the way up to D.

He laughed in that creepy way. "Ah, don't you see my dear Ashley," He touched my hair and I shivered. "Get you dirty hands off my daughter you son of a bitch!" My dad yelled. That was the first time I'd heard him speak in a month and a half. I've never heard him so mad, I've never heard him curse, especially not in front of 4 kids. Except for years ago when all this stuff with James had started.

"Don't worry, I wont hurt her. At least not physically. You see Ashley, I know your weakest point, your family, they matter more than anything to you, and now, taking them away forever one by one, is just going to kill you. See, you little brat," I heard my dad growl at him, I'd expect that from the pack but it was a little weird from my dad. "You put me in jail, for nine years, you made me lose nine years of my life and you have to pay."

"Then hurt me, kill me, not my family. Let them go, don't hurt them, they didn't do anything to you. Take me, hurt me, make me pay, not them." I begged. I glanced at my dad and I could see he was torn. He didn't want any more of his family to get hurt. He didn't want Chloe, Calista Rose, Claire, and himself to get hurt, but he also didn't want me to get hurt either. He cant have it both ways though.

"Ah, don't you see darling? I want you to suffer for the rest of your life, be in pain for the rest of your life, and if I shoot you now, you'd only be in pain for now, for a little while till you died. I like this plan better. I'm clever, don't you think?" He smirked.

Then his face turned straight, he held up his gun, and pointed at my father. "Say goodbye to you're daddy, Ashley."

And then, before I had time to blink, he pulled the trigger and fired the gun…

**Dun…dun…dun! How is it? Are you hooked? Is it good or bad? Review and tell me. J E.**


	7. In Fates hands

Cracks in the concrete are just reminders, that no matter how strong you are, you can still fall apart.

_-Anonymous_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7. Paul's POV.

_(Paul's POV Chap. 6&7)_

_**9:21 p.m.**_

I was still at Ashley's with Leah. We'd figured out who was behind it. Leah knew why but I had no idea, all I know was it was some man named James Lawson from Ashley's past, who'd hurt her so bad they put him in jail and now he was back for revenge.

Suddenly my phone rang and I put it to my ear as fast as I possibly could. "Hello?" I asked quickly. "Hey Paul, its Andrew. Are you with anyone?" I glanced at Leah. "Yeah, I'm with Leah. Why?" I asked.

"We have news, big news, is she listening?" I put the phone on speaker phone and held it between Leah and me. "Yeah, she is now. What's up? Have you found her?" I asked. "She's a smart girl, learns from the best I guess. I read the message, and somehow she kept this guy from finding out she had her phone. We traced the phone to the location of an abandoned warehouse, we on our way there." "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Leah and I both yelled happily into the phone. "We're on our way." I said before shutting the phone. I got all Ashley's family that was in the house and told them what happened. Alex promised she'd call Rebecca on the way for me. Then Leah and I took of in the woods and phased. We told the pack, and we all ran as fast as we could to get there.

_**9:47 p.m.**_

We'd been standing here for like thirty minutes and they were still inside. I don't know why these damn people wont go in there and get them, its like they're waiting for something to happen to them before they go in.

There was a warehouse, then all the police, the police commissioner who's also Ashley's uncle Andrew, Brody, Connor, and the medical people, the paramedics were up there, then there were things blocking us off from going where the police were, or any closer to the warehouse. The pack and Ashley's whole family were crowded behind it.

Suddenly we heart this loud boom! "Shots fired! Shots fired!" Andrew was yelling.

…

**Ashley**

Previously**: **_And then, before I had time to blink, he pulled the trigger and fired the gun…_

"**NOOOO!" **I screamed at the top of my lungs, breaking through all the ropes that tied me up, pushing Claire off my lap, and diving towards James, knocking him to the floor.

Then I heard the screaming and my heart sank. I dared to turn my head to look, and for a moment, all I saw, all I _could _see was red, blood, blood everywhere…

Finally I saw. My dad, he'd been shot, in the shoulder, blood was everywhere, Calista Rose and Claire were screaming and crying. The weight from jumping on James and slamming his head into the wall, because I'm so superhumanly strong, it knocked him out. If I was lucky, he'd be dead, but unfortunately I have the worst luck in the whole freaking world.

"No! Daddy!" I started too sob. I was sobbing as I quickly pulled off my jacket off and ran towards him, bending down on my knees. I pressed the jacket to him with as much force as I possibly could. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm sorry…" I kept muttering through my sobs.

He made me sit down beside him, and had Calista Rose on his lap. He reached down in his shirt, pulling two dog tag necklaces over his head. They were grandpa's from the war. He turned to Calista Rose and put it in her hand, closing her fingers over it. You're a very, very brave girl Calista Rose, never ever forget that Daddy loves you okay?"

He turned to me with tears in his eyes, only making me cry harder because I only saw my dad cry once. When his dad died. He placed the necklace in my hand before tell me to come closer. "Give it to Claire. She deserves it." He whispered. I nodded.

He looked me in the eyes, and for the first time, I felt like, like this was my real dad, he'd finally come back. I remember that year after James went to jail, my dad always stayed home and played with me. I hadn't seen that guy in years and now, he's back, yet I'm about to lose him again.

His eyes were closing, and it looked like it was getting harder for him to breath. "Ashley…" He breathed, trying to keep his eyes open to look. "I'm so sorry, I wished I hadn't been a fool, I wished I been there all those years, wish I'd been there for you but after what happened, I was scared, I didn't know how to be, I'm so sorry," He breathed again, taking my hand in his. "Please know, "He whispered, barely breathing. "I love you, so much. I always will…and I always have." He dropped something in my hand, closing my fingers tight over it, his hand still in mine, and his eyes closed…never opening back up again. He was gone, forever.

I dropped my head in his lap and started to sob again.

Suddenly I heard a noise from behind me. James was still laying on the ground, not able to move, but he was awake, he was pissed and he had his gun in his hand…and it was pointed at Claire.

I really wish I'd been smart enough to take the gun away and shoot him in the heart.

I ran across the room at the speed of light, jumping and diving for Claire just as the gun went off with a loud boom. I felt a stabbing, burning, unbearable pain in the top of my right leg, right below my hip. I let out one, loud, painful scream at the top of my lungs before shutting up, and just wincing at the pain. I knew screaming would do no good, and only scare them. Besides, Chloe was already crying, which may I add, was the last thing I needed.

"**You are surrounded. Drop your weapon and come out with you're hand on your head." **I heard the sound of my uncles voice saying through a loud bull horn. Suddenly James grabbed his head, and stood up, not even reaching for the gun but a remote in his pocket. All the while a huge smirk on his face.

He started to back up towards the door. "Looks like a change of plans. The whole place is surrounded by with explosives. Looks like you wont be get out of this one, _Ashley._" And then, just like that…he left.

I knew there was no way out of this one, especially because I don't think I could even craw. "Claire over there with Calista NOW!" I ordered. I grabbed Chloe, and dragged my who body over there. I laid Chloe down on my dads lap and had Claire and Calista Rose, covering the sides of her, but not her whole body because she wouldn't have been about to breathe. I laid my body over the three of them, on my dads lap, and covered them. There was nothing I could do to save my dad, he was already dead. But Calista Rose, Claire, and Chloe were not. **(A/N Ha! Funny, they all start with "C"!)**

And then, there was this loud boom sound coming from everywhere but it was so loud, it sounded like it was right beside my ear. Suddenly, everything went black, and I didn't know what fate had in store for any of us.


	8. Save us

**__****__****____****__****__******

**__****__****____****__****__******

__

Sorry. I know I promised to do 2 chapters and upload them last night but I didn't get to and I'm combining the two chapters into one to make it longer. So I'm sorry.

I had so much fun righting this chapter, and I'd really love to know you're input. Favorite chapter? Worst chapter? Good? Bad? Please review and let me know. It'd mean a lot to me. And even you don't review, if you don't say anything, even if you don't have an account and you're just reading it, it means so very much to me. I'm not even a teenager yet, and I love to know that I'm actually even half good at this.

Please review. Also let me know if there's anything you can think of you want to read in my story and I'll do my best to put it in. Again, thanks so very much.

Love ya guys(in a non weird way. Lol), Emma.

_______

* * *

_

** Song for this Chapter:**_ Stay by Miley Cyrus_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 8**. **Save us**

**Paul**

I couldn't understand why they wouldn't go in if shots had been fired. She could be dead for all we know. I was standing behind the signs that were blocking us off, with Leah and Quil. The three of us were going crazy.

"That's it!" Quil said throwing his hands in the air. "I'm going in." As he started to move, Sam grabbed his arm, stopping him and telling him that wasn't a good idea. Leah and I were trying to come up with a plan to get past them and get in there, when suddenly all our plans, and thoughts were interrupted by a second gun shot. (A/N That's the shot from when Ashley got shot in the leg.)

And that was the last of our patience and we started to run. Quil couldn't get out of Sam's grip and was yelling at us to save Claire for him. Jacob grabbed Leah's wrist to stop her but Leah yanked her arm out of his grip. Leah and I jumped over the signs, running towards the building.

And suddenly, when we were almost there, everything just…exploded. Leah and I were thrown back by the force. When it stopped, we looked and realized the hole place had exploded, and walls, and bricks were crumbling down, the was dust, smoke, and dirt everywhere.

"No!" We all yelled. Leah and I got up as quickly as possible, ignoring the officers yelling at us and telling us to come back. We pick up blocks and bricks, moving them to get inside. Once we were in, I had no idea what way to go, hell I could barley see. I was scared to even breathe, afraid something might fall somewhere, on someone.

"Lets go Paul. Splitting up, might make it worse, so we have to stay together, now come on, she could be dying!" Leah yelled. I stepped on top of blocks, an dust, and whatever the hell was all over the floor. All the lights were out and broken, with a few exceptions of light from the sun seeping in holes and cracks, and one part when the ceiling caved in.

* * *

**3rd person**

No one knew that this was a much bigger disaster than they thought. Not only was Ashley, Calista Rose, Claire, Chloe, and Ashley's dad missing in the explosion, but so many more people were inside there, running out of time, and no one knew.

Both Paul's sister's Riley and Reagan had snuck around the warehouse and gone in one of the vents before the second gun shot, also before the explosion. They just wanted to save the one person they looked up to, and the little girls. They were like a family at dance, they knew everything about each other, They'd love playing with Chloe and Braxton at dance when Ashley would bring them. They were like family and Riley and Reagan decided if no one else was going to do anything to save them, they would.

Ashley's 28 year old sister Rebecca and Ashley's cousin Julianna's six year old daughter Emma, were also hostages that no one knew about, no one realized they were missing.

Now there are nine people missing, somewhere in that warehouse explosion, and 4 no one even knows are missing, 4 who wont be searched for, and 4 who might never be found…at least not in time.

Paul's cell phone rang, it was Brody. After hanging up with him, he told Leah that there were two other missing people to keep a look out for. Rebecca and Emma.

Yet he still didn't know about his own sisters.

Then suddenly Paul looked around and didn't see Leah anywhere. She wouldn't have her phone because Andrew still had it and Paul had no way of finding her besides for looking.

If Leah had got hurt, buried under something, unconscious or worse, Paul was their only hope, the firefighters weren't allowed in because it was safe yet. And if something happened to Paul too…,

All eleven of those people, might never make it out alive…

* * *

**Ashley**

I started to cough badly, breathing in air full of dirt, like those people in the roads during 711, but no as bad. I lifted my head up and realized I was covered under a pile of walls. I knocked them off, when I realized a pain in my lower thigh, right about and on my right knee. I twisted my body since I was laying on my stomach, and looked back to see that there was part of a big heavy concrete block, that they used for the walls of this building instead of bricks.

I began to panicky, not because I had to twist my torso around just to see it which hurt a little but that was nothing, I twist and bend in tumbling all the time. It was because it was made of concrete, I was the only one here, I was by myself, and I maybe a tomboy, I maybe have supper strength but at the moment, for some reason I felt very uneasy, week, there wasn't much air in here and the little bit there was, was filled with particles of dirt. I was scared it would take me a while to get the block off, which would only keep making me weaker, making it harder and harder to get it off, my air was running out, and since I have a few doctors and nurses in my family, I knew that, the longer that block stayed on my leg, the more and more likely it will start to mess up my bone, and my knee, and if it does, I might have to get surgery, I might not even be able to use my leg.

I work fast, trying to pull it off, but even with my super strength, I was very weak, in my arms and legs and everywhere, and the lack of air wasn't helping. There was no way I'd be able to lift it off of my leg to get it off. So I tried pushing. I screamed all the air out of my lungs, pushing with all my strength. I pushed it a little before stopping to take a breath, and regain a little bit of strength. Then once more I pushed it, screaming at the top of my lungs, using all my air, and all my strength to push the block of my leg. It was half was off, as I screamed, the last bit of air that was left in my lungs from my last breath, I pushed it all the way off my leg, and it landed with a loud (BOOM!) on the floor. There were some cuts, scratches, and a "soon to be" huge bruise on the back of my knee, and right above it on the bottom of the back of my thigh. That was probably the least of my worries right now though.

I looked around, confused. My head was killing me, and my leg was in unbearable pain. I was closed in a room. There was still light but there was dust and air full of dirt, there was bricks and parts of walls crumble to pieces in piles on the floor, broken boards of wood, concrete blocks from the building, and a bunch of random stuff like a metal chair and a broken shelf and even a barrel.

I rubbed my eyes before pressing my hand to my head, trying to stop the damn pain when I remembered. I remembered Claire and I getting taken, brought to a warehouse, seeing Dad, Calista Rose, Chloe, the dead bodies who were Mom and Mia. I shivered just thinking about it. I remember my dad getting shot, dying, the James, he shot at Claire, I jumped…the pain…the remote, the…the explosion.

I felt something underneath me, I looked down, realizing it was three unconscious, and maybe dead little kids. My heart started beating really fast, and my breathing was really ragged as I tried to move backwards and get off of them. I felt really weak. As I moved backwards I got the pain, shooting up and down in my leg, from my hip, down my thigh, to my knee, down my shin and all the way to the tips of my toes. It was like some stabbing a huge machete right into my stomach, above my hip, down my hip, and all the way down my leg to my foot without ever pooling the knife out. Then twisting it at the end of my full, before pulling it all the way back up, dragging it through my skin and flesh, scrapping my bones, all the way back to the top of my hip. It was unbearable pain, and I fell over sideways onto the floor. At least I was off of them now…except I was withering in pain on the floor.

I grabbed my hip, trying to figure out what was wrong and if I could figure that out, maybe I'd be able to stop the pain. But when I put my hand on my hip, right below my belly and waist, it felt warm and gooey. I pulled my hand away to look at it, only to see that it was completely covered, drenched and dripping with deep red blood. I became really scared.

Then I looked over to see if the three girls were okay, hell I hadn't even checked to see if they were alive. If I live through this, I feel really sorry for whoever will be my kid, I'm not good at this whole maternal thing apparently, I haven't even checked to see if they were dead or alive.

That's when I noticed it. There was blood drenching the whole left side of Claire's body and close from the middle of her back, down to her legs, a little bit had dripped on her foot and dried though. Then I looked at Chloe, since Claire had been on the right, and Chloe in the middle it was on Chloe's right side, and not just from the middle of her back down, I mean the whole right side of her body, starting from the back of her head, down her body to her ankle. She's a baby though, she's also the tiniest baby in the world, that wasn't born preemie. I latterly could hold her body in my hand and on my wrist if I wanted to, that's probably why she had more on her than Claire did. Chloe had been in the middle, Calo(If you don't already know, Calo is short for Calista Rose, it's the nick name Ashley gave her) on the left, Claire on the right, and me on top, covering all three of them. There was even a small puddle on the floor.

I'd checked all there pulses and luckily, all three of them were breathing just fine, I could see them moving, waking up, they'd just been knocked out cold like me from the force of all the blows that had surrounded us. I kept wonder where the blood had come from and why it was on Claire, Chloe and I, and not Calista Rose. Then I remember James shooting at Claire…me diving in front, the pain in my upper leg. I gasped. He shot me. It was all of my blood on them, coming from my right leg and because it was on my right leg is why I only got on Claire and Chloe and not Calista Rose.

I winced in pain again, even more scared now that I remembered I'd been shot. All though, the loss of so much blood defiantly explains why I'm so weak. I need something to stop the blood. I didn't have anything though. I looked around. I remembered my dad getting shot, and putting my jacket on him. I wondered if I could use that but realized it was probably soaked with my dads own blood. If I could just fine the diaper bag, we'd be okay. It had snacks, diapers, food, and drinks in it. It also had extra Clothes for Chloe, unfortunately not for Calista Rose or Claire but I'd put two long sleeve shits and a light weight sip up UNC Carolina Tarheels jacket.

I put both my hands on the floor parallel to each other, palms face down, and carefully lifting my left leg, the one that wasn't hurt, and bending it, so I was in the position to crawl, minus, my one leg that was messed up, and just laying limp behind me. I used my hands, arms, and one leg to pull my self across the floor, wincing and letting out a scream each time I moved forward, dragging my hurt leg on the floor, sending the unbearable pain up and down my leg each time I moved forwards.

Suddenly I see this gray thing, in sort of an arch, but with a zigzag I the middle, just like Chloe's infant car seat, or baby carrier. I dragged myself, in a somewhat, sort of crawly way over to it and stopped. I pressed my right hand on the floor to balances myself while I pulled the car seat out from under the pile of stuff. When I pulled it out, there was some sort of strap, like bag strap, caught to the side of it, and I smiled when I recognized it as the strap to the diaper bag. I grabbed the strap and pulled it up through the pieces of drywall. I smiled when I did it successfully, dropping it in the car seat carrier and making my way back to the girls. I wish I'd found my dad, but I just didn't have the strength to search for him, not with my leg. Besides, he's beyond the point where I can help him and the girls aren't. I need to help the girls. But he's still my dad, dead or not, you know? I just wanted to…I don't know…find him. It hurt losing him once, then losing him forever for second time by a bullet, and now, even though he's dead, I've lost him again. Like a puppy playing hide and seek.

I made my way back to the girls. Calista Rose was up, and Chloe was starting to wake up and cry but Claire was still out. I carefully sat down, gently, and very, very carefully lifting Chloe up, pulling the bag out of the seat and dressing her in nice, clean, un-bloody clothes before gently placing her in there. Even strapping her in with the buckles. I know you're not supposed to pick someone up, no matter if their an adult or a baby, after something like this because something could be broken and it'd only be worse if you pick them up, but she didn't look like anything was wrong and if anything else was to happen, she'd be so much safer in there then she would be on the floor. Besides you cant leave a newborn baby on the floor, especially in a situation like this, where she can eat broken pieces of drywall and who knows what else. Its just not safe. She's only two months, still a newborn.

Carefully, I checked Claire, to make sure she wasn't hurt anywhere, or sprained anything. My grandpa was a doctor and I was always around him, so I know this medical stuff, at least the important, need to know, things. I made sure her spine and neck, and parts of her shoulders and back were okay first, that's when you deffinatly don't pick some one up. Then I checked her stomach and hips, and all the way down her legs and her feet, making sure she didn't break that, or my weight didn't put to much pressure on her knee, or sprain her ankle. She was fine. Then I checked her left arm, it was fine. But when I pressed on her left arm, a little ways down past her wrist, half way between her wrist and the half of her arm, she woke up, shot up in a sitting position, and screamed out in pain, tears trickling down her cheeks. "Ouch! Da' hurts Asley(sounds like ass-lee). Wha' happen? Where we? Why did my arm hurted?" Claire asked.

I don't know why but I'd started to cry when I saw she was hurt, I guess knowing it was all my fault. "Remember? We were in the ware house, with the scary man, and he made it explode?" I asked. Claire nodded, and made this face the made my want to crumble to the floor in the corner and sob. It made my heart swell. It was a face, a face full of so much emotion, that it really hit me hard. I never knew such a little girl could carry so much emotion, besides myself when I was little. Her eyes were the worst of it, her beautiful, light Carolina blue colored eyes, filled with tears and emotion. In her eyes, I could see how much she trusted me, counted on me to protect her, so, so much trust she had in me, and so much emotion, it scared me.

I needed a first add kit. I always had one in there for when I'd play sports or something, or if one of the little kids or I got hurt. I unzipped the bag, reaching in till I found it. I opened it up, and it was filled with things. "Claire, I'm going to fix you're arm up the best I can okay Try and stay brave, it might hurt just a little but you need to stay still. Its very important okay?" I asked her nicely. She gave me a small sad smile, that didn't reach her eyes, and nodded her head at me. I had her sitting right in front of me, holding her arm out. I swear, if it was anyone besides Leah or I, they would defiantly puke at the sight of that. Even the guys, and probably a doctor. I probably would have too except, I was always breaking my arm, sprained my ankles, hurting my knees and all that when I'd play basketball, football, baseball, soccer, or when i snowboarded or skateboarded and most of all when I danced. I've also been in some pretty nasty situations similar to this where I, or someone else I was with, got hurt like Claire and it was gross, so I've had practice, just like a doctor, I guess that's how doctors keep themselves from upchucking their breakfast. Practice.

I took one of those short, small, little kids traveling water bottles, out and the gauze, as well as a spray bottle. I took the spray bottle and held it over Claire's arm. "I'm so sorry Claire, but this is going to sting…a lot. Try and stay still the best you can." I sprayed the bottle of disinfectant on her arm, while she screamed bloody murder, making me feel like a monster. I took the role of gauze, gently, as softly and slowly as I possible could, to not hurt her, I wrapped it around the length of her arm that was hurt. Three times around before cutting it off and taping it with medical tap. I laughed at the medical tap because my whole life I've had a cabinet in my bathroom, filled with at the least ten roles of it. I went through them like clothes. I was always jamming my fingers when I played basketball, or football.

I the took the water bottle, and wet it over the top of her arm that had gauze wrapped on it. Her arm was not only broken in the most horrific way, where I could actually see the bone, but also it was sliced, the whole top of her arm from her wrist to half way to her elbow. I'm not talking about a small cut someone could do with a sharp-like rock but like something you'd do with a knife. It was dangerous, to leave it without stitching it up, really dangerous. I mean I have the stuff to stitch it up but the only thing you can give a six year old for pain that's over the counter is Tylenol. The rest of the stuff I have says if the child is six and under you should call a doctor. She's right on the six so I cant give it to her. And there was no way I was going to stitch up her arm without giving her pain medication, her arm probably hurt almost as bad as my leg right now, there was no way I could do such a thing to Claire, a six year old little girl. That's just way too much pain. God, I feel for that girl.

I covered the gauze in water before tacking medial wrap, the kind you use to wrap your ankle when you sprain it, and wrapped it lightly but tight enough around her arm, making sure I didn't cut off her blood. I then took one of my long sleeve shirts out of my bag and worked my magic, putting it on Claire's arm and shoulder, making it into a sling for her arm. "It feel a wittle bi' better. Fanks Asley." Claire told me.

I grabbed the bottle of Tylenol from the bag, and the left over bottle of water from when I put it on her arm and handed the syringe to her, she did it herself and shot it into her mouth. I do this all the time. The little kids are always itchy, just like me, and I take the Zyrtec pills but they cant, so you have to get the liquid and put it in the syringe thingy and give it to them. They cant take pills anyways and besides, I only have the liquid anyways.

I then did my best with my jacket, trying to put pressure on my gunshot wound and tied it tight to my leg before taking the water and doing my best to wash the water off myself what I could. I actually found some of Madison's clothes in there, it was a pretty big diaper bag. I got Claire out of her bloody clothes and smiled when I put Madison's clothes on Claire and they fit perfectly even though Madison is like 3 years younger.

Claire, was practically passed out. I made do with a bottle of room temperature water, baby formula and a baby bottle, to make a bottle for Chloe. Chloe also fell asleep after she finished half of it. Calista Rose was still asleep but I'd checked her earlier and nothing was broken, just a few small bruises and scratches and she wasn't knocked unconscious anymore, she had just fallen into a deep sleep.

I quietly, but very painfully, pulled everything against a wall behind me. I'd checked the wall to make sure it was sturdy first before going over there. Claire was half asleep as she helped me. I leaned my back up against wall with Chloe's seat, with her asleep in it, on my right side, the side with my bad leg, and also had the diaper bag there. Claire was leaning against my side, my left arm wrapped around her shoulders, and since her right arm was the broken one, she could lean against it to lean on my shoulder, so in my make-do sling, we lifted it up so it was resting on my chest that way her head was on my shoulder, beside her forearm. She fell fast asleep. Calista Rose laid against/on my leg with her head rested on the right side of my stomach. They had to be on the side of my good leg. After that, I took a sip of water before leaning my head against the wall and falling into a rough, uncomfortable, light sleep, where I was only half aware that I was also half asleep/half awake and could still here things around me.

Normally I'd be searching for anyway out, or even digging through the debris and the walls, trying to get out, but with my leg in such bad condition, the girls, there really just wasn't very much I could do. I could only wait with them, praying someone comes and finds us, and hoping we don't die before someone does.

* * *

**Reagan**

I screamed out in pain as I pushed a huge concrete block off my arm, tears blurring my vision, and making my cheeks wet. My arm, around my elbow was defiantly broken. But I knew what to do, it was so easy, common knowledge. I slowly took off my long sleeved shirt, careful not to hurt my arm. Leaving me in only a black spaghetti strap tank top and my bra that was underneath. I made a sling for my arm out of my white, long sleeve shirt. Unfortunately since my shirt was white, and my arm was covered in blood, my shirt also got covered in blood and that stain wont ever come out. Too damn bad though, it was my favorite shirt.

I looked around, realizing something was wrong. Riley. I didn't see my twin sister anywhere, though if I was a random person, I could say I was her, but I'm not, since I'm myself, and not her, because she's missing. Damn, I just completely confused myself. I started using one hand to pick up all this shit. Good thing my mom isn't a mind reader because she never lets me say those words, but I always say them in my head, they tend to just slip out…in my head, I mean. I was lift heavy concrete blocks, making a hole in the wall, so that I could find Ashley, her family, and my sister so that we can all get out of this death hole alive.

Suddenly I saw Ashley's ipod on the floor. I knew it was hers and it could only be hers because that's how we dance in class. She has like thousands of songs on her ipod touch and we dance to those. She also lets us watch video recordings of ourselves, and do stuff on it. But it was defiantly hers and only hers because it had a special dance case on the front, but on the back it was a picture of her and her family. It was a personalized case she designed on line, she told us when we asked about it. And if you couldn't tell it was hers by her picture on the back of it, it also as well had her name on it. The ipod was broken in have, which also broke the screen. The earphone cord was pinned underneath a block. It was useless now, but it had to mean she was close. Right?

Finally I made a good enough hold in the wall that I could get through. As I stuck my head in to see if anyone was on the other side, Ashley woke up and saw me, she screamed before she realized it was me, which didn't really help her panicking. "Rae! What are you doing here? God, you could've gotten hurt, you still can. You need to get out of here!" She yelled.

Claire and Calista Rose woke up, Standing up and backing away from the wall with Chloe so that Ashley could help me get through. "I cant!" I yelled. "Riley was with me, we were trying to save you. We didn't know the whole place was going to explode, hell I didn't even know what had happened," Ashley glared at me when I said the "H" word. That's the less bad of all of them. The "F" one is the worst. Usually Ashley's cool and all if we say it because she's a kid herself, even though she just looks like the person who would scold you for saying it, since she teaches us and all. But she doesn't care, she just glared at me because I said it in front of the little kids. That was always her one rule, she doesn't curse around them, and neither does anyone else, follow that one rule and you'll be okay. I should've remembered. "Anyways, we didn't know what happened. One minute we were just crawling through the vent, the next thing you know (BOOM!), and were out cold. And when I woke up, I figured out it had exploded, I wasn't sure how but it did, and I couldn't find my sister anywhere. I had to find you guys and my sister before I got out." I yelled.

Suddenly I accidentally hit the wall or something with my foot, making it crumbling, and who knows what else, to the floor. Putting, once again, another pile of broken wall, blocks, bricks, and debris in between us.

Only this time, Calista Rose was on my side of the wall instead of the other. Calista Rose and I both were separated from them now. And huge heavy wall of concrete blocks and other crap between us. And I had no idea what the hell to do.

I've never been this scared in my life.

* * *

**Rebecca**

I pulled myself up off the floor and being the physical therapist I am, and after teaching tumbling, taking dance classes, and being a cheerleader all those years of my life, I went back into a back bend, popping the bones in my back.

I stood up, only to start panicking and pacing a whole in the floor, when I realized Emma wasn't still with me, we'd gotten separated in the explosion and I didn't know where she could be, or if she was alright…

* * *

**Riley**

I'd lost my sister in the explosion and now I'm all alone in a semi-dark place of hell, terrified I or someone else was going to die. I looked around, scared, trying to see someway out when I noticed her. A little girl, sitting against the wall, her legs pulled to her chest, crying and shaking. She looked to be around six. She also looked very familiar though. After staring her down for a moment, I recognized her from a picture Ashley had show us of her whole entire family once. The little six year old girls name was Emma and she was the daughter of Ashley's cousin. So how the heck did she get here? Where'd she come from. And why.

I held my hand out to her. "Emma, my name is Riley. I'm friends with your cousin Ashley. C'mon, were going to find a way out of here." I told her. She nodded, taking my hand and standing up to follow me. She squeezed my hand and my arm so tight, it was like she was holding on for dear life.

That's when I notice them, in the corner, under some things. Bones. Some crack, crushed, and broken, and some without even a scratch. I screamed as loud as my lungs would possibly let me on such a lack of air, at least good air, when I saw the heads of the skeletons.

I pressed Emma's face to my stomach, covering her eyes. I closed my own and clicked my heals together. I want to go home, I want to go home, I want to go home. I chanted in my head. I opened my eyes but quickly shut them and squeezed them tight when I realized I wasn't home and the bones were still there. God help us…

Please Paul, please, please someone come save us…

I begged in my head, my eyes closed, as tears started pouring down my cheeks.

* * *

**The End...**

**Well at least for this chapter I mean. Anyways, please, please, please review. It's not hard and it doesn't take long. Please, it would really make my day. Thanks for reading. J**

**P.S. If you were wondering, Rebecca is the one that teaches the older girls, she teaches dance to Ashley and**


	9. AN: Important!

**To my readers: **The other dayI'd posted an authors note, saying I might not continue this story because of not having enough reviews. Then I got a few reviews from some of those reading my story. They said things like, It doesn't matter how many reviews I get because they do read it, and they do love it, no matter how many people read it, or how many reviews I get, they still read it and love it and that I should continue.

For those who've been following me and my stories before I started this one, you know that I have this one story in my head that I'm trying to get out. This is the story, I needed to get out, and I'm determined to do so. I love writing, and I need to get the story out. So I **WILL **continue my story.

(_**Important!) **_**P.S**_**.**__ I would've updated by now, but I'm writing chapters __**9-15 **__I will post them all in the same day. I'm doing that for those who review my story, those who told me not to quite, those who favorite-d me or my story, hell even those who I don't know of, who just read my story. But mostly for those who have been here, and supported me the whole time. Thank you so much, and please continue reading and reviewing my story._

_-Emma_


	10. Last breath, last hope

_GUESS WHAT GUYS? I'M BACK! I'm continuing my stories and I'm sorry for not updating sooner. I love you guys so much, thanks for all that you guys said in your reviews. This is for you guys, the ones who reviewed and told me not to care how many reviews I get, what people think, and not to quite if I love writing. This is for you guys, you know who you are._

…_..._

_**Song for this Chapter:**__ Storm by Life House_

…_..._

**Chapter 9. Barely Surviving**

_I know you didn't, bring me out here to drown,_

_So why am I ten feet under, and upside down?_

_Barely surviving, has become my purpose…,_

'_Cause I'm so used to living, underneath the surface…_

…_.._

There was barely any air left, whether I can see air or not, I could feel that. Not only was there barely any air left, but the air that was left, was dirty, full or dirt, debris and etcetera, etcetera. I'd given the last of the water to Claire, and all the food was eaten. I had major injuries, and I was losing a lot of blood, making me even more weak than I already was. My whole body was stiff, sore, and where my injuries were…well unbearable pain that I had no choice but to bear and suffer through. I knew there was nothing left I could do, I was _dying_ and there was no way to stop it. The worst thing was, this two little girls, Claire and Chloe, I'm their last life line and I'm _dying._ And there going to have to watch me die…see me…dead. And there wasn't a damn thing I could do about it. Hell I couldn't even move, or open my eyes, or even breathe as I laid there.

But I prayed, I prayed to god that someone would find these little girls, all five of them. Riley, Reagan, Claire, Calista Rose and Chloe. I prayed, they would find them before…it was too late. I had sixteen years of life, sixteen terrible years. The only thing I lived for were my little siblings, I had no other reason besides for them. I don't care if I die, I don't care about having my whole life ahead me and all that crap. None of it matters, because I've lived for sixteen years. But Riley and Reagan are only twelve, just trying to figure out how life works. Claire, she's eight, she has the best older brother, protective mom, named Quil who will someday make her even more happy than she already is. Calista Rose, she has a twin sister, who she cant be separated from, she's been gone for a month in a half, probably without food or anyone to care or love her and she needs to get back home, to people who love and care for her, like I couldn't have no matter how hard I tried. And Chloe. Chloe is only two months old. She's still considered a newborn baby and she was just brought into this world, they cant take her out with the snap of your fingers because its just not fair. She just figured out that she has feet, she cant even sit up yet. They cant take those little girls out of this world…but they can take me.

Because I'd be happy to go, any day, any second, instead of them…

**Leah**

I'd seen Paul a minute ago before he left. He'd found Ashley's dad and my heart sank when I saw he was shot, and when I checked his heart beat that had no more beat left in it. He was dead. God I felt for that girl.

I was walking over piles of shit and it was dark, I had no idea where to go or what to do but there was one thing I was sure of, its that I'm not giving up on my sister, ever. If there's anyone in this world I could love more than my mom, my dad, my brother, and anyone else and/or anything else, it would defiantly be Ashley. I would've never lived through Sam and the pack, and the vampires, or my dad dying, or anything with out her. She's always taking care of me and everyone else she loves. Its 'bout time, someone takes care of her.

I felt my self trip over something and face first against a wall. It didn't hurt at all but the wall crumbled to pieces. "Damn it." I cursed under my breath. But suddenly, when I saw two short but defiantly human figures, I was actually grateful for whatever it was that had made me trip into the wall.

I ran to them, careful not to make anything fall, and scooped up Emma in my arms, smiley widely. I had no idea what the hell Emma was doing here or why but I was damn happy I found her. I turned and looked at the other girl. It was Riley, Paul's sister, what the hell is she doing here too? "Riley, are you okay?" I asked. She nodded. I looked at Emma. "Emma, are you hurt?" I asked with complete seriousness. She shook her head no.

I bent down, telling Riley to hop on my back, which she did. I walked with Riley on my back and Emma in my arm, carefully trying to find my way back.

Finally I found the light, and not the bad one where god or whoever it is, is there, but the light from outside where everyone is. I walked out and police, and paramedics surrounded me, taking Riley and Emma to get checked out.

Suddenly Paul comes running up to me. "What the _hell_ were they doing in there? Riley said Reagan is still in there too, along with Rebecca. God, how did this go so wrong?" He sighed, shaking his head. I just shrugged before running back in with Paul.

A few hours later I found Rebecca, Reagan, and Calista Rose. They were hurt pretty bad. I brought them to safety, letting the paramedics bandage them up, before running back in, to find my sister, no matter how long it took. Even if it took forever…

I'd never give up.

**Paul**

We'd officially found all the extra people who'd got caught up in this mess, as well as the decomposed bodies, or skeletons of Ashley's mom and sister Mia, which completely sent Leah over the edge. Causing Sam, Jacob, Jared, and I all to have to hold her back from killing the bastard that they'd now put in handcuffs.

Reagan filled us in. She said she'd found Ashley. She told us where to go and where to look. She said we needed to hurry because Ashley had been shot and was probably not doing very well now. And Claire had completely broken her arm to where you could see the bone. And she didn't know how much longer they had or if …we were already too late.

After hearing about Claire, nothing could stop Quil It still wasn't safe for firemen or anyone else to go in and look besides us. So Leah, Quil, and I went back in to search for the ones we love.

I followed Reagan's directions but some of the walls had broken down and piled up again so it was a little hard to tell where we were sometimes. We ended up getting lost, and wasting more time, meaning the more and more likely its getting that Ashley will _not _be okay when we get there.

_Please, please, be okay…_

**Ashley**

I used the very last of my strength to get Chloe out of her car seat, of course not without Claire's help. Claire sat beside me, and leaned against my good side, with my arm draped over her shoulders, reaching up with her hand to hold the hand of my arm that was draped over her shoulders. I laid Chloe on my chest. I took a deep breath before my eyes closed back on their own and my head leaned back against the wall.

"_Life…isn't about…waiting…for the storm…to pass, its about… learning to…dance in the rain." _I quoted in crackly whisper which is as loud as my voice would go, wasting my air each time I spoke. "_Never…forget…I love you." _I wasn't able to speak for a moment, but finally, with my last breath of air, my last ounce a strength, and my last bit of hope, I whispered my last words…

"_I'm sorry…"_

Before my mind went blank, my head cleared, darkness washed over me, which I might not ever wake up from.

**So review and let me know how it was. And I know I mention god, maybe a lot in this story, I do not mean to offend anyone of a different religion, and/or don't believe in god them I'm so very sorry if I did offend you. Its just my religion, and will be mentioned in my story every once in a while.**

**Also I need ideas, and help. I know someone offend but I forgot who it was. I also need a beta. So anyone interested in any of that, let me know. Thanks.**

-Emma W.


	11. Sitting, Waiting, Wishing

**Chapter 10. Sitting, waiting, wishing **

**Leah**

Both Paul and Quil were on either side of me, talking and blabbing on, worrying about their imprints. Now don't get me wrong, I'm worried out of my mind, but I keep it in my head, I don't talk and Paul and Quil wont shut the hell up already. They aren't helping at all.

"Guys, if you don't shut the fuck up, I _swear _I will make sure you _never_ reproduce." I threatened. The did as I told. Suddenly, I heart the faint sound of a noise like…whining. "Here that?" I whispered. The nodded curiously and we followed the sound.

When we came around a corner, we figured out it was Claire, crying. I looked over, and Quil was already gone. Paul raced over and I followed. Tears welled up in my eyes. "That's the saddest thing I've ever seen." I whispered. Claire was laying against Ashley, her face buried in Ashley's side, sobbing. Ashley's arm wrapped around Claire's shoulder, and the baby on her chest. I hoped, and prayed Claire wasn't crying because Ashley was dead because right now, Ashley wasn't even conscious.

"Claire…" Quil whispered as he went to her. "Be careful of her arm. He picked Claire up and she held on tightly with one arm. "Hey look," Quil said. "Ashley made a sling out of a long sleeve shirt." I rolled my eyes at Quil, of course she did because she's _Ashley!_

Claire laid her head on Quil's shoulder, sobbing. "She…dead." She kept muttering. Paul rushed to Ashley's side, s did I. "Leah take the baby." I carefully picked Chloe up, cradling her in my arms while Paul checked to see if Ashley had a pulse. "We need to get here out of here, _NOW_!" Was all Paul said. He picked up Ashley as carefully and gently as he could, I held tight to Chloe, as Quil did to Claire and we took of running as fast as we could.

Once we got out, one or two paramedics took Claire and a whole damn bunch of them took Ashley. All the others who been inside were already at the hospital getting checked out. I caught a ride in the ambulance with Ashley and Claire, telling Quil I'd make sure Claire wasn't scared.

**(At The Hospital)**

Claire and Reagan had gotten their arms checked out and everyone else's injuries were just minor. They'd check out and now, every single one of us, including Ashley's family-which is pretty damn huge- waiting for news. Ashley had just gone into surgery. And all we could do was wait…impatiently. Trust me, waiting in this tense of a situation, a life or death situation, cramped in a small room with tons of people, and a bunch of huge werewolves who have absolutely no patience is…well,…hell. I guess you could put it that way.

Fingers tapped impatiently and rhythmically. Knees bounces up and down, magazine pages turned every secret, the sound of the second hand, ticking on the clock sounded like your heart when you put a stethoscope to it. Everyone was bored out of their minds, impatient and scared to death, waiting for news. Ashley was apart of the pack now too, we cant lose her, Paul cant lose her…I cant lose her.

Every time the door opened, all like 50 of us would get nervous and stand p but it was never news for us about Ashley. She was still in surgery.

Finally the door opened, and Dr. Cullen walked in. He walked over to Paul and I, while everyone else gathered around close behind and near us. "So?" Paul asked.

"She's just went in for surgery." Dr. Fang said.

"Is she going to be okay? She'll still be able to dance right?" I asked. If there was any part of her body she could live without it would be her legs and feet. She loves Dance and Soccer and she cant do it without them. Hell she'd rather lose her sight, her hearing, and her speech all at once, if she could still use her legs to dance.

Dr. Cullen looked down sadly before looking back up at me. "I'm so sorry but its not looking very good. The next twenty-four hours are crucial for her survival and if she does survive, she'll be lucky if she ever walks again. I'm very sorry." He said before turning around and walking out.

That was it. That was the absolute thing that sent me barreling over the edge. I fell to my knees and started sobbing. I'm Leah Clearwater, so I doubt anyone in this room beside Sam, Emily, and my family have ever seen me cry. But that was it, once me, Leah Clearwater starts to sob, you know I'm dying inside.

Sam tried to help me up, I could just see the pity in his eyes. I slapped his hand away, and took Paul's hand instead. He pulled me up to my feet, wrapping me in a hug and letting me cry on his shoulder. Paul and I weren't ourselves anymore, we were slowly dying along with Ashley. And that's what Paul and I had in common.

I just sobbed and sobbed, and sobbed in that waiting room with Paul for hours. Everyone there was very upset, especially Ashley's family, but me, I was probably the most torn up, and upset. I was crying so hard I made myself throw up. No one could ever understand really how much Ashley meant to me, how much I needed her.

**After surgery: 5 ½ hours later…**

Paul and Jordan had been trying to keep me calm and occupied so I wouldn't get really upset again. Finally the double doors opened, and Dr. Cullen walked through. He walked over to us and everyone crowded around again.

"She's out of surgery but shes unconscious. The next twenty-four hours a crucial for her survival."

My mouth dropped open. "What!" She could still die?

Dr. Cullen looked at me sadly. "I'm sorry but she was shot, she lost a lot of blood, she hasn't eaten or had anything to drink in two day, and she'd been stuck in that place with contaminated air. She's not doing well. I'm sorry…"

He started to turn away but quickly turned back around and walked up to me. Her held out something to me in his hand. "An ER nurse found this in her pocket. I thought maybe I'd be best if you held onto it for Ashley. It seems important." He said. I nodded. As soon as Dr. Fang left, I did to. I disappeared down the hallway and into the room-whatever the hell they call it-where people pray.

I held the metal guitar pick tightly in my hand and walked up near the burning red candles. I let out a small laugh. Ashley loved the smell of candle and fire. I bent down to my knees, feeling like an idiot but a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do, right?

I closed my eyes. _Dad?_ I thought in my head. _Dad are you there? Damn it I wish you'd answer because I feel really stupid right now. _

I heard the deep, chuckling laughter of my father and suddenly, he was in front of me, smiling. "Same old Leah." He chuckled, shaking his head. I smiled, god I missed my dad. "I miss you." I whispered.

"Oh baby girl I miss you too." He said sitting down on the bench, I got up and sat down next to him.

I looked over at my fathers blurry image with tear filled eyes. "Daddy, please, please you have to help her. Do something. I cant lose her too. Not Ashley. You know how much I need her. She's my best friend Dad. No, she's my sister. Even growing up she was like a daughter to you. Please, you have to make her be okay."

"I'm sorry Lee, but its not my decision. Its hers. She decides her fate. But if I could help you I would. You know that." He stood up. I frowned at him. "You're leaving?" He shook his head. "No, I'll always be here, princess. I'll always be in your heart. I'll be watching over you." He smirked evilly before disappearing.

"_I love you. Take care of my boy now." _I heard his voice before the room was quiet and he was gone. _I promise, I will dad. I love you, too._ I whispered in my head.

Hmm, I better not mention this to anyone. I'm not really one for mental facilities. "Talking to dad?" I heard my little brothers voice ask. I turned around, and there he was, smiling at me. I smiled and just wrapped him in a hug.

I waited for the rest of the night. Right by Ashley's bed, holding her hand with my head down on my arm beside her leg on the bed, crying till I feel asleep like that…

We were all just waiting for time to pass. Sitting, waiting, and wishing.

_**Next Morning…**_

Rebecca, and I were the only ones in Ashley's room at the moment. It was early in the morning. Quil had gone home to get some sleep and comeback. He was sitting in the chairs with Paul right outside of Ashley's room.

Rebecca was on one side of the bed, me on the other. I was so sore from the way I fell asleep last night. Four words: **Not. A. Good. Idea.** But for Ashley, anything. Just like she'd do it for me if I was hurt like her.

Suddenly her hand pulled out of mine and went to her forehead before she put her fingers on the bridge of her knows, her eyes squeezed shut. Then as suddenly as she did it, she stopped and opened her eyes. But something was wrong.

She looked at me with this evil smirk and twinkling eyes. "Who the hell are you?" She asked. Rebecca and I exchanged worried glances. "I'm your best friend, Leah," My eyebrows furrowed as I stared at her. "Um, are you alright Ashley?"

"Ashley's not in right now, she's…sleeping, I guess you could say. She need me to take over," She smiled in that evil way. As she put her hands behind her head. "I'm Bree."

I had only one thought: _What in the __**hell **__just happened…?_

* * *

**Whoa, weird right? I'd really like to here what you thought of this chapter and what you think will happened next. Who do you think Bree is? What happened to Ashley? And what the hell is going on. Please review and let me know. It will make me write fast. -**_Emma._


	12. For the love of all that is holy

_(Still Leah's P.O.V)_

**Chapter 12. For the love of all that is holy…**

"Aw damn…" I muttered. Ashley's aunt Kim, Rebecca, Paul and I were gathered in Carlisle's office. "Taylor…" I whispered.

"Who's Taylor?" Paul asked. I smacked my hand against a chair, making it fall to the floor. "Damn it! I knew! I knew all along."

"What's going on?" Rebecca asked.

I turned and looked at her. "I saw her before. Taylor. She's the most…evil thing in the world. She's one of Ashley's alter personalities. She had DID or MPD Multiple Personality Disorder. I've also met Bess, damn she's so controlling. God, I knew! I knew them, how come I didn't figure it out?"

"Wait," Rebecca said holding up her hand. "You knew all along?" I sighed. "No. Growing up, Ashley would, act weird sometimes, first when she was thirteen. That's when I met Taylor. I had no idea what was going on or why she was acting so weirdly. It was like she was a different person. I had no idea she actually _was_ a different person. And you were in college and stuff, you would've thought I was crazy."

"So wait, I don't understand. How did she get it? Why? And is it like an on and of thing. Like they just suddenly appear at random times, like out of thin air?"

"Usually its caused by severe physical or sexual abuse as a child. Or its also genetic." Dr. Cullen said.

"Well, can she get it from a cousin. I know her cousin Julianna has it right Kim?" I asked. Kim nodded.

"Um, she could but I really doubt it. Its highly unlikely. Usually when its genetic, they get it from a mother, or a father, immediate family. And no, they don't randomly appear. They're always there from the time the person creates them. Each different personality is there for a reason. In a lot of cases, there's three. Her normal personality, the one we all know. Then one that is there to express her anger and one who's called the "Gate Keeper", there's always a gate keeper."

"What exactly is a gate keeper?" I asked.

"Like, the one in control. She walks, she talks, and she looks like she's in control, she looks like she owns Ashley. A better way to explain it is, Ashley would be the one to cry over spilt milk, Taylor would be the one to yell at it, and the "Gate Keeper" would be the one to clean it up. Do you understand?" I nodded.

Carlise continued. "She creates them to come out when things are too big for her to handle. After everything that just happened, James, her mom, her sister, her dad, the explosion. It's the perfect time for one of them to come out because its too much for Ashley to handle. You need to have patience with her though okay. Don't give up on her."

We nodded.

"One more thing. Watch out. The gate keeper is there to protect her and she only cares about Ashley. She'll do anything it takes to protect Ashley, and keep Ashley from getting hurt, no matter how many people she hurts or how bad. She will destroy anything that gets in her way." We nodded.

I went back into Ashley's room. It was her. Her head was turned the opposite way, staring out the window. When I walked over, I could see she was just staring blankly out it, in a daze, I doubt she even knew what she was looking at. Tears trickled down her cheeks. "Ashley?" I asked quietly.

"Are they okay?" She asked in a whisper, it looked hard for her to talk, her eyes were all dark, and she looked weak and tired. It scared the shit out of me too because I've never seen her like that.

"Yeah, they're great Ash." I got up and walked outside, sitting down next to Rebecca. "How the hell does she do that?" I asked.

Rebecca raised her eyebrows. "Do what?"

"How can she be so selfless. You know the first thing she said to me since she woke up?" I asked. Rebecca shook her head. "She asked _'Are they okay?'._ She didn't ask if she was even dying or how bad she was. I don't understand how she cant be mad, or mean, or care more about herself, it makes no sense to me."

"It's because I didn't do what I should've when we were growing up. My parents didn't take care of us and I should've taken care of her. I was the bigger sister, and now, I wish I would've taken care of her like she did and does for the little kids. But I was just a teenager who'd been abandoned her whole life, I was scared, and how the hell was I supposed to take care of her. So I didn't.

"Ashley wanted them to know how much she loved them, and how they were the most important things in the world to her. Because when Ashley grew up, Mom and dad were always at the bar and at work, making Ashley believe they loved their work and booze more than her, that that was more important then her. She just didn't want them growing up like she did. And she thought if she gave all her love to them that maybe, just maybe they would love her back. And they did, still do. That's why she's like that. She's not spoiled. She makes her own money, even though she's a millionaire. It's a pride thing I guess. She doesn't take dads money, she doesn't know how to be selfish."

I nodded.

"That doesn't mean she's perfect though Leah. No one is." Rebecca said before getting up and going in there.

**Later…**

Quil, Claire, Carlisle and I were in Ashley's room. And I was just dreading this part. Ashley had just asked that terrible question. _Would she still be able to dance?_

"I'm sorry Ashley but right now, you'll be lucky if you can walk again. I'm very sorry."

Ashley nodded, a few tears trickle down her eyes.

Quil shook his head. This is all my fault, it I'd been there to protect Claire, you never would've gotten shot, and you'd still be able to dance. It's you life."

Ashley made a gesture with her pointer finger for him to come over there. She could barely even whisper, it was even hard for us, with our werewolf hearing, to be able to hear her. He bent down so that her was close to her face. "If…I had to, I'd…do it…again." She told him. And I smiled at her.

"Why Ashley? It means you cant dance." Quil asked, trying to understand. Ashley shrugged. "I've danced my whole life, and just because I cant dance doesn't mean I cant do other stuff. But if Claire died, there wouldn't be another Claire to substitute. I can substitute anything for dance, but not for Claire."

Quil kissed her forehead, whispering, "Thank you." In her ear before stepping back with tears in his eyes. Which made me laugh, I didn't mean to but I couldn't hold it in. It was funny.

Ashley asked Quil something but I didn't know what she asked till Quil lifted Claire up, putting her on the bed beside Ashley. Ashley smiled at her. "You're so brave, do you know that?" Claire nodded, making Ashley laugh. "Good, you should. You're the bravest girl I've ever met. This is for you." Ashley put a star in her hand. The one a navy guy of army would put on his uniform that was a symbol for bravery.

Claire smiled, squeezing it tight in her little fist as she gave Ashley a big hug. "Fank you, Asley. I wuv you so much!"

Ashley laughed. "You too Claire, you too."

I was glad, Ashley was somewhat back to normal. Till she figures out she still has a few funerals to go to.

"Um Doc? Is my leg supposed to be able to move? And isn't it supposed to hurt?" Ashley asked

"Um…yeah?" He said.

Then suddenly Ashley has this huge smile on her face, jumping up out of bed and doing this little twirl. And then the faces of Carlisle and Quil were priceless. I fell on the floor, rolling in fits of laughter. It was the absolute funniest thing I've ever seen. The whole thing, Ashley jumping up and twirling, Dr. Cullen's face.

Suddenly Ashley stopped. Her face scrunching up in confusion as she sat down on the edge of the bed. "Leah, you're phone will ring in two seconds…" She said, confusing me too.

I didn't answer it. "Are you kidding? Is it another one Ashley?" She nodded. "Not just the future though, the present, and the past as well." Ashley had gotten a new power.

I through my arms up in the air. "For the love of all that is holy!" God, this has been the weirdest day I've ever had. Ha-ha! I was just thinking about, what is I told someone about my life. I'd so be sent to a mental hospital.

I just prayed it's get better from here.

**Short chapter. But please review! Let me know what you thinks going to happen next…**

**-Emma**


	13. Tess and Sam

**45 REVIEWS!** _Are you kidding me? Thank you so much for all the reviews, I'm so excited!_

_Okay, here's the next chapter. I hope you like it! And as always, PLEASE REVIEW!_

…_..._

_(Disclaimer for Tess to OLTL)_

**Chapter 13. Tess**

That smug faced bastard. I stared at him as the lawyer list the charges being held against him. _Two counts of statutory rape on a minor…eight counts of kidnapping…something about explosives without a license…and finally, the counts of murder and stealing dead bodies from their graves._

He smiled wider at each thing they read off and finally when he was smiling ear to ear when she said murder I jumped up, slamming my fist down on the table, teeth clenched, shaking violently before running out of the court room.

**3****rd**** person**

Ashley ran into the women's bathroom full of rage, tears streaming down her cheeks. She fell to her knees as her brain remembered horrible memories of when he'd hurt her when she was a kid. She held her hands on her head, closed her eyes, screaming.

And suddenly, when she opened them up, it was Tess…

**Tess**

I looked up with an evil smirk, eyes gleaming. "I will make you pay Sam Uley, I will make you pay…"

**Sorry I know its an extremely short chapter, I'll try and update by tomorrow. Tell me what you think? Who's Tess and why's she seeking revenge at Sam? What did Sam do? What do you thin will happen next? REVIEW and tell me. Thanks. -E**


	14. Tess's Revenge

_I know I said the last chapter was thirteen but it actually wasn't, this one is. The A/N got me all mixed up. I'm sorry._

**Chapter 13. Tess's Revenge**

I'd gotten a new power. I can see the future. But not just the future, the present and past as well. I saw what happened, I saw what Sam did and he will pay, he will pay for murdering my family. "He will pay…" I whispered.

"Who will pay?" Leah asked, walking into the kitchen. I shrugged. "Oh, you know, James. For what he did. We go to court soon right?" Leah looked at me oddly and nodded her head. "Um Ashley, are you okay?"

God, she's so easy to fool. "Damn it, I wish you guys would quit asking me that. I swear to god, I will deck the next person who asks me that." She looked at me oddly again before slowly walking awkwardly out of the room.

I leaned over the counter, tapping my pencil against the surface. "Now…," I whispered. "How do we hurt Sam? He's a werewolf. Poison? Nah, his heat will burn it off? Taking out the break fluid in his car so that the breaks wont stop and he'll crash? No, he never uses his car." Suddenly the best idea popped in my mind, it was so good I wondered if there was a light bulb shining above my head.

I smirked. "Emily…" Emily is how I get payback at Sam.

**Uh-oh! What's gonna happen? What did Sam do? How? And what's she going to do to Emily? And whatcha think of this new Tess Character? Let me know. I'm sorry its so short, I have a big writers block, I'm trying though. Please Review! -TinyDancer-InTheRain **


	15. Clearing things up

_Okay, so obviously some people are really confused. Tess is one of her other personalities, the most evil of them all, yet the most human as well. Tess knows things that Ashley doesn't, she knows that Sam is the reason James killed Ashley(who's also Tess's) family. Sam told him where they were and about her family,(Which all will be explained in the next one or two chapters) If Sam hadn't told him, James never would've been able to hurt/kill her family. Therefore she blames Sam for their death even if he didn't actually murder them, he's the reason. And she wants revenge._

_Any other questions? Let me know, I'd be happy to clear them up. -Tiny Dancer_

_Hope this helped(:_


	16. I'm Sorry

**Dear readers,**

**I know most of you have been waiting since before Christmas for me to update, since this is my BIG story, I had a really huge writers block and still mostly do, but I've managed to put together the next chapter, well most of it anyways. I just have to finish it, go over it, have my beta check it then Ill post it. All the stories I read, no one will update on, at least not soon and its aggravating me, so I understand how you feel. I promise to try and update this story ever 1-2 weeks, but that's the best I can give you right now with my busy schedule. Again I'm very sorry, and I hope you guys will keep reading.**

**Yours truly,**

**TinyDancer-InTheRain (:**


End file.
